On est a fairy tail
by sandou01
Summary: La mission contre Oracion Seis est terminé.Tout le monde retourne à ça guilde, et Wendy rejoint fairy tail. Les missions reprennent pour notre équipe préféré malheureusement des imprévus vont avoir lieu, comme d'habitude vous allez me dire, presque et ça va être principalement Lucy qui vas en faire les frais. Que vont faire nos amis pour l'aider ?
1. Disparition

**Chapitre 1 Disparitions**

Après la mission Oracion Seis le groupe avait bien mérité quelques jours de repos, Ils se prélassaient alors à la piscine de Fairy Tail. Natsu et Grey faisaient une bataille d'eau, Happy soutenait son compagnon de toujours. Et Erza finissait son fraisier, elle alla s'installer près de Lucy et Wendy. Ces dernières étaient étendues sur des transats, la blonde lisait son magazine préféré. Charlulu quant à elle observait la scène avec indifférence.

**-** Ça fait un bien fou ces quelques jours de repos ! On les a bien mérité. Affirma Lucy  
**- **C'est vrai que c'est agréable. Renchérit Erza

Au moment où Happy lança un regard vers les trois filles, une très mauvaise idée à l'intention de Lucy germa dans sa tête. Il en fit part à son ami aux cheveux rose qui approuva l'idée, l'ancien disciple d'Oul ayant entendu se joignit à la partie. Pourquoi toujours notre blondinette ? Et bien, une mauvaise blague à l'intention de Titania était du suicide pure et simple et Wendy était une petite fille innocente, Happy se serait attiré les foudres de la sévère petite chatte blanche, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Les deux mages se dirigèrent donc vers leur future victime.  
Lucy ne s'y attendant pas du tout fut surprise de voir son magazine disparaître de ses mains pour aller dans celles du mage de glace. Natsu en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras telle une princesse et sauter dans la piscine avec.

**-** Natsu espèce de triple andouille. A quoi tu joues ?  
**- **Je trouvais juste ça amusant.  
**-** Alors comme ça tu veux t'amuser ?!

Lucy prit un air diabolique ce qui inquiéta légèrement notre mage de feu. La jolie blonde lui sauta alors dessus afin de le noyer, Grey sauta dans la piscine et se joignit à ces jeux enfantins...  
La mage aux clés ayant, à son goût, bu assez la tasse pour aujourd'hui décida de sortir de la piscine laissant les deux autres, puis se rhabilla et entra dans la bâtisse pour aller discuter avec Levy.  
Wendy était rentrée au dortoir pour finir de ranger ses affaires, Erza ,elle, était déjà à l'intérieur, à la table à côté de celle de la mage des mots, en train de manger un autre fraisier.  
Les deux garçons finirent par suivre la jeune constellasionniste mais se mirent à la table de la mage en armure.

**- **Alors Lucy tu m'as toujours pas dit, comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Levy  
**-** Tu sais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.  
**-** Pourtant tu es restée un moment avec le plus beau garçon de Blue Pegasus, Hibiki c'est ça ?  
**-** Oui, c'est un très gentil garçon.  
**-** Sûrement, il est dit dans le magazine Sorcerer que c'est l'un des mages que l'on voudrait le plus comme petit-ami. C'est sans doute le mieux classé dans cette catégorie d'ailleurs.  
**-** Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment mignon.  
**-** Donc tu l'apprécie, vous allez sortir ensemble? Taquina la mage au mots  
**-** Hein de quoi ? mais non pas du tout ! Rougit la constellationnist  
**-** Elle l'aiiiiime.  
**-** Tais-toi sale chat.

Une course poursuite entre le chat bleu et la mage aux esprits démarra. Grey observa la scène, il avait serré les poings en entendant la réplique du chat ailé.

**-** Pfft, tu parles il est peut-être beau mais c'est nous qui avons le plus travaillé !  
**-** Serais-tu jaloux, Natsu ? S'informa la Mac garden  
**-** Pas du tout.

Natsu sortit de la salle. Il appela Happy et partirent tout deux à l'endroit ou ils pêchaient habituellement.  
La fin de journée s'annonçant Lucy rentra chez elle. Elle se doucha et partit se coucher.  
Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec quelqu'un qui lui tenait chaud, elle ne vit pas directement qui c'était.

Elle mit du temps à émerger, mais dès que ce fut le cas elle mit à la porte les deux intrus pour avoir osé squatter son lit.

**-** Aye, Lucy est vraiment effrayante le matin.  
**- **Ouais on dirait Erza...

Les deux squatteurs arrivèrent à la guilde et saluèrent tout le monde. Même s'ils avaient droit à quelques jours de repos Natsu décida de chercher une mission.  
Le mage de feux en prit une et s'installa à une table où était déjà la femme la plus forte de la guilde avec un fraisier, a croire qu'elle était restée tout la nuit ici à le contempler. Ils furent rejoint par Grey puis peu après par Lucy.

**-** J'ai trouvé une mission ! S'écria Natsu  
**-** On repars déjà mais, on avait le droit à quelques jours de repos, non ?  
**-** Oui mais tu te plaint tout le temps que tu peux pas payer ton loyer, et la dernière mission n'a pas été rémunérée.  
**- **C'est pas faux. Alors il s'agit de quoi?  
**-** De personnes qui disparaissent.  
**-** Nous allons y aller, une petite mission ne nous fera pas de mal. Dit Erza

La meilleur équipe de Fairy tail partit alors pour cette petite ville. Etant située à quelques Kilomètres de Magnoria il prirent le train. Arrivée là-bas tout semblait étrangement calme.

**-** Vous êtes les mages de Fairy Tail ? Demanda un homme  
**- **Oui c'est exact. Répondit la reine des Fées  
**- **Je m'appelle Mitsukuni Hitachiin. Je suis le maire c'est moi qui ai fait appel à vous ! Suivez-moi.

Le groupe de mages suivirent alors le maire. C'était était un homme assez grand, il était brun et avait une moustache plutôt imposante.  
Ils suivirent Mitsukuni jusqu'à chez lui.

**- **Je vais vous expliquer la raison de ma demande. Il y a déjà plusieurs semaines des jeunes filles ont commencé à disparaître. Au début c'était qu'une fille tous les trois jours après, ça c'est accéléré, c'est une fille tous les jours maintenant. La police a alors enquêté mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. J'ai donc décidé de faire appel à des mages.  
**- **Quand on lieu les disparitions ? demanda la rousse  
**-** La nuit, mais jamais à la même heure.  
**-** Ces disparitions ont t-elles un rapport entre elles ?  
**-** Non et c'est cela le plus étrange, elles n'ont aucun point commun entre elles à part le fait d'être jeunes et jolies, elles ne fréquentent pas les mêmes personnes. Des fois ce sont des filles de passages qui sont là que pour une nuit. Les disparitions se font à chaque fois à un endroit différent de la ville. Les gens s'inquiètent et commencent à quitter la ville.  
**- **Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons retrouver ces filles et les ramener. décréta La mage chevalière

Durant toute le journée la troupe chercha des indices mais personne n'avait rien vue ou alors ils avaient pas le temps de répondre. Erza n'étant pas très patiente cela compliquait la chose.

**- **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il va faire nuit, nous allons manger pour reprendre des forces et se poster à différents endroits de la ville pour observer ce qui se passe.  
**- **Se balader dans la ville en pleine nuit mais... Dit Lucy terrifier  
**- **Tu as un problème avec ça? Demanda Erza menaçante  
**-** Non pas du tout.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient la rousse exposa le plan. Salamander s'occuperait du Nord, le mage de glace du Sud, Lucy de l'est, elle-même de l'Ouest et Happy se contenterait de survoler la ville et de servir de de "pigeon voyageur" au cas ou l'un d'entre eux aurait un pépin.

Le début de la nuit fut plutôt calme, même un peu trop calme. L'exceed faisait des aller-retour entre les quatre mages, mais en vain.

Puis, Erza constata des mouvements suspects, une personne se baladait en ville. Elle était plutôt petite, une cape avec une capuche la recouvrait on ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage. En apercevant la mage chevalière, l'individu commença à courir pour la semer. Happy fut donc chargé de prévenir les autres afin que l'individu ne leur échappe pas.

Ils coururent au moins une heure comme ça, lorsque Grey apparut devant la personne et invoqua un bouclier de glace, elle voulu faire demi-tour mais Erza était déjà derrière elle. S'apercevant qu'elle était coincée elle se rendit.

**-** Pourquoi enlèves-tu toutes ces filles?  
**-** Je n'ai rien fait.

Le brun enleva alors la capuche du suspect. Ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était qu'une petite fille.

**-** Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie tout-à-l'heure ? Demanda le rousse  
**-** Vous m'avez fait peur, je croyais que vous étiez le Kidnappeur.  
**- **Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans la rue à cette heure là, et toute seule en plus ! Conseilla Grey  
**- **J'ai fais toute la ville pour ça ? S'indigna Natsu

Il venait enfin d'arriver. Son fidèle compagnon derrière lui.

**- **Ouaip et ben t'aurais pu te bouger un peu plus l'allumette t'as pas servi à grand chose sur ce coup.  
**-** Je me suis perdu ça peut arriver à tout le monde.  
**-** Non ça n'arrive qu'à toi !  
**-** T'as un problème cervelle congelée, tu veux te battre ?  
**-** J'attends que...

Un cri venait de transpercer la nuit paisible. Un cri reconnaissable entre tous. Il venait de l'Est, les trois mages regardèrent dans cette même direction.

**-** Attendez... Où est Lucy? Paniqua le brun  
**- **LUCY ! Hurla le rose

Natsu se mit à courir à pleine vitesse dans la direction où ils avaient entendu le cri. Grey à ses trousses, Erza pas loin derrière qui avait pris la petite fille avec elle. Happy survola la ville, mais aucune trace de la mage blonde...

* * *

Bonjour mes amis, vous devez surement vous demander ce qui est arrivé à Lucy, et bien vous le saurez quand lisant la suite ... Sinon bien ou bien ce chapitre? Bon il s'y passe pas grand chose à par une petite course poursuite. Enfin bon...

Laisser des commentaires merci =)


	2. On se retrouve

**Chapitre 2 On se retrouve **

Le petit groupe suivirent Natsu qui lui suivait l'odeur de Lucy. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le Salamander se tourna dans tout les sens pour voir, mais rien.

**- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? continu à chercher. Ordonna Erza  
**- **C'est là que son odeur est la plus forte ! C'est là qu'elle devrait se trouver ! Mais c'est comme si elle s'était évaporée.

Tétanisés par ce que venait de dire le mage de feu, ils ne bougeaient plus de leurs places. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans la même position. C'est la petite fille qui les accompagnait qui tira tout le monde de leur stupeur. Elle leur expliqua que c'était de cette manière là que les autres avaient disparu.

**-** C'est la malédiction de la vieille mage ! Intervint la petite  
**- **Quelle mage ?  
**-** C'est la mage qui habitait à côté de la ville avant . Elle a lancé une malédiction sur la ville et toutes les jeunes filles qui s'y trouvent disparaissent.  
**-** Pourquoi un mage aurait fait ça ? S'interrogea Natsu  
**-** Parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait l'a laissé pour une jeune fille de la ville et un jour celle-ci a disparu de la même façon que les autres. On l'a jamais retrouvé ...  
**-** Où habite cette femme ? Questionna la rousse  
**-** Un peu plus haut au Sud de la ville au milieu de la forêt. Mais vous ne la trouverais pas elle est morte depuis des années mais sa malédiction continue.  
**-** Nous allons y aller.  
**-** Mais attends Erza tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de faire une magie comme celle-ci surtout si la personne est morte. Affirma la brun  
**-** Je sais bien mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour l'instant !

Ils raccompagnèrent le petite fille chez elle puis partirent dans la direction qu'elle leur avait indiqué.  
Il faisait encore nuit quand ils atteignirent ladite maison. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur tout en ayant pris le soin de défoncer la porte au préalable.  
Il n'y avait personne, la maison semblait abandonnée depuis des années. les mages de Fairy Tail prirent quand même le temps de tout inspecter. Quand ils ressortirent le soleil faisait une timide apparition.  
Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin puis commencèrent à regarder les alentours à la recherche d'indice.  
C'est alors qu'il tombèrent sur une immense bâtisse, ça devait surement être une famille de riche . La reine des fées demanda à faire une halte afin d'interroger les habitants de cette demeure, mais Natsu resta figé sur place.

**- **Natsu avance et dépêche-toi on a pas toute la journée il faut retrouver Lucy rapidement. S'impatiente Erza  
**- **Je sens son odeur et elle vient de ce bâtiment !

Ce dernier couru vers la bâtisse, Happy direct derrière, Grey à ses trousses et Erza en dernière qui avait eu du mal à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.  
Ils rentrèrent de la même façon que pour la petite maison. Le hall était immense mais il n'y avait personne.  
Natsu s'aida alors de son flair pour retrouver la jeune fille.  
Ils tombèrent alors sur une grande salle. Au fond de celle-ci se trouvait un trône qui était sur une petite estrade, trois marches servaient à monter dessus et se placer sur le fauteuil. Sur celui ci se trouvait un homme de petite taille, il était plutôt gros et il était chauve. Il avait aussi tout un tas de défauts qui le rendait laid et repoussant.  
Tout autour de lui des femmes qui se pressaient de faire ses quatre volontés, A ses pieds se trouvait Lucy, à qui il caressait la chevelure. Toutes avait un regard vide de toute expression, comme si elles étaient endormies.

**-** Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda l'homme  
**- **Rendez-nous Lucy ! Ordonna Natsu  
**-** Lucy ? Oh, tu veux surement parler de ce petit chaton que j'ai recueillit. La pauvre était perdue elle n'avait nul par ou aller.  
**-** Vous êtes le responsable des enlèvements des filles de la ville ? Demanda Erza  
**- **Les enlèvements ? je n'ai enlevé personne, je ne les ai pas forcé à venir. Dès qu'elles m'ont vu elles sont toutes venues d'elles mêmes, après tout je suis un très bel homme.  
**- **Dis Natsu tu crois que cette homme est aveugle ? demanda l'exceed  
**-** Ouais je pense, sinon il aurait compris qu'il est laid.  
**- **Pour qui te prends-tu ? je suis le comte Firiel à qui crois-tu parler ?  
**-** Jamais entendu parlé. Firent les deux mages

La colère bouillit chez le comte .

**-** Je ne permettrais pas à de petits arrogants comme vous m'insulter dans ma demeure. Lira, Ana ramenez-moi tout ce petit monde à la porte.  
**- **On ne partira pas sans lucy ! Et relâchez les autres. L'informa le brun

Grey et Titania se préparaient pour un combat pendant que Natsu et Happy ,eux, essayaient de se défaire des deux filles sans leur faire trop de mal.

**-** Très bien vous voulez vous battre. Lucy ma belle si tu les jettent dehors tu auras une belle récompense.  
**-** Bien mon amour tout ce que tu voudras.

Choqués par la dernière phrase le mage de glace et celle du rééquipement ne réagirent pas tout de suite quand la constellationniste les attaqua. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge déstabilisée trébucha et se retrouva à terre retenue par les autres jeunes filles. Elle n'osait pas utiliser une arme quelconque de peur de les blesser.  
Ce fut donc un combat entre Grey et Lucy qui eut lieu. Elle attaquait avec son fouet, elle restait donc à bonne distance mais le brun étant plus agile arriva jusqu'à sa hauteur et lui emprisonna les mains.

**-** Lucy reprends-toi ! Cet homme te manipule.

Lucy ayant apparemment gagner en force repoussa l'exhibitionniste, puis plongea sur lui , ce qui le fit tomber. Elle étant sur lui.

**-** Quittez cette demeure, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenu !  
**-** Surement pas sans toi !  
**-** Vous l'aurez voulu. Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Lion, Léo. Débarrasse-moi d'eux !

Loki qui venait donc d'arriver ne comprenait pas la situation. Il observa la scène et regarda Lucy dans les yeux c'est là qu'il comprit.

**-** Surement pas tu as été hypnotisée ou un truc dans le genre tu n'es donc plus maître de toi-même. Je suis désolé princesse mais ça va pas être possible.  
**-** Comment oses-tu me désobéir ? Je suis ton maître fait ce que je te dis !

Le lion la tira de dessus de Grey, et lui fit face mais il ne savait pas comment débloquer la magie. C'est à ce moment qu'Erza réussi à ce dégager, elle se leva et frappa son amie. Tout le monde fut choqué mais ça n'avait rien fait. Elle poussa alors Loki sur Lucy qui ne s'y attendant pas tomba sur elle et l'embrassa par inadvertance.  
Léo se prit alors une baffe magistrale.

**-** Mais Loki à quoi tu joues andouille ? s'indigna Lucy  
**-** Mais enfin je...en fait...c'est pas ma faute !  
**- **Voila la bonne vieille Lucy comme on l'aime ! Rigola Titania

Natsu, qui avait vu la scène depuis l'autre bout de la salle, toujours à se dépatouiller avec Lira et Ana, grinçait des dents. Si seulement ça avait été lui !  
Grey qui était juste à coté s'était levé en quatrième vitesse pour lui remettre les idées en place à ce lion, mais Lucy avait été plus rapide. Il se contenta alors de la prendre dans ses bras car même s'il n'avait pas goûté ses lèvres en premier il voulait absolument monopoliser son attention.

**-** Grey lâche-moi et mets tes vêtements. Demanda Lucy toute gêné  
**-** Ah merde.  
**-** Ce n'est pas possible personne ne peux défaire un sort comme celui ci aussi facilement !  
**-** Eh si, avec l'amour tout est possible. S'extasia Loki

A ce moment-là Grey et Natsu, qui étaient arrivés a leur hauteur, assommèrent Loki à l'unisson. Le comte à ce moment là utilisa sa magie qui apparemment devait être la téléportation, Il se mit au niveau de Lucy qui avait été délaissée par tout le petit monde. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la mit par terre à ses genoux.

**-** Laissez-la tranquille vous avez perdu de toute façon. Menaça la rousse  
**-** ça c'est ce que vous croyez !  
**-** Ice make...  
**-** Karyuu no...  
**-** Imbéciles arrêtez ça Lucy est avec lui vous pourriez lui faire du mal ! Tonna Erza

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leurs attaques, il fallait trouver un plan et vite. Loki passa alors par le monde des esprits pour se retrouver derrière l'homme, il l'attaqua et l'envoya à bonne distance de Lucy. Il l'aida alors à se relever.

**-** Pfft, il s'amuse à jouer les héros. Souffla le rose  
**- **C'est toujours le même qui a le beau rôle. Marmonna le mage de glace  
**-** Au lieu de vous occuper de ça, occupons nous d'abord du chauve.

Les deux rivaux ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et avant même que Titania réagisse, ils avaient envoyé une dizaine d'attaques sur le pauvre homme. Enfin le pauvre, il avait quand même osé toucher à Lucy et pour les deux garçons, c'était impardonnable.  
Pour une fois la maison ne fut pas détruite, il y avait juste un grand trou dans le mur. Notre petite équipe préférée partit raccompagner les jeunes filles à la ville et récupérer leur récompense.  
Ils prirent le train et Grey profita de l'absence mental de Natsu pour se mettre à coté de la blonde. Il finit par s'endormir et posa la tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

**-** Grey ?

Elle vit que Grey dormait, le feu à ses joues monta. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Gemini sous l'apparence de Grey.

"Lucy, selon Grey : la novice de la guilde. Tout à fait à son goût. Quelque peu intéressé par elle."

Il fallait qu'un jour qu'elle lui demande s'il le pensait vraiment...

* * *

Oayho Que d'épreuve pour nos petit mage, ils ont bien faillit pas y arriver... en faite ils sont toujours vainqueur donc bon. Pour ce qui ne le savent pas le nom "Firiel" et tiré du manga la sorcière de l'ouest, c'est super intéressant... ou pas.

aller, laisse moi un commentaire merci!


	3. Les coeurs balances

**Chapitre 3 les coeurs balancent**

Ils rentraient à la guilde faire un rapport à Makarof. Durant le trajet de la gare à la guilde personne n'avait dit un mot. Lucy était dans ses pensées à cause de Grey, lui affrontait le regard de Natsu. Après tout ce dernier, même s'il avait été malade, avait remarqué que le mage de glace avait dormi sur "sa" blonde et cela l'avait fait enrager. Erza marchait vite afin de pouvoir faire son rapport au plus vite et de pouvoir déguster son fraisier. Quant à Happy il cherchait une nouvelle façon pour conquérir le cœur de Charuru.

Arrivé à la guilde la fille aux cheveux flamboyant partie dans le bureau du grand père. La constellationniste s'assit à une table avec l'esprit ailleurs, suivit des deux garçons.

**-**Tout vas bien Lu-chan ? Demanda Levy  
**- **Hein ? Oui bien sur.  
**- **Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ?  
**- **Non, pas vraiment... Dit elle gêné  
**-** Toi, tu me cache quelque chose alors dit moi ce que...  
**- **Ah Lucy, Hibiki est passé hier. Il voulait te voir ! Intervint Mirajane  
**-** Il t'aiiiime !

Grey qui était à côté de la blonde, se rapprocha d'elle comme pour dire qu'elle était à lui. Natsu tapa du poing sur la table et partit vers le tableau des missions, énervé.

**- **J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda la blanche  
**- **Non je ne pense pas. répondit la blonde

La barmaid partit s'occuper d'autres clients et la mage aux mots partie voir Gajeel. Le mage de glace et celle des clés se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

**-** Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Dit elle toute rouge  
**- **Oui, bien sur.  
**- **Durant la mission Oracion Seis j'ai du me battre contre Ange.  
**-** La constellationniste comme toi c'est ça?  
**- **Oui, Je me suis donc opposé à Gémini. Tu sais, il prend l'apparence d'une personne et dit ce que celle-ci pense.  
**- **Sûrement oui...  
**- **Il a pris ton apparence et s'est attaqué à nous.  
**- **Ouais...

Le brun commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu dire Gémini sous son apparence ?

**-** Il a parlé avec moi et a dit que...  
**-** Ça y est le rapport est fait ! Je vais pouvoir déguster mon fraisier ! Fit Erza

La chevalière s'installa à la table sur ces paroles. Son amie aux cheveux blonds se leva et partit prétextant avoir des achats à faire. Grey la rattrapa juste à l'entrée de la guilde.

**-** Attends Luce je t'accompagne !  
**-** D'a-d'accord

Le Dragon Slayeur de feu avait remarqué la réaction de sa camarade et, attendez, il l'avait appelé "Luce" ? Le mage enragea, non seulement il lui provoquait ce genre de réactions qu'elle n'avait pas avec lui mais en plus il l'appelait Luce!

**-** Grey-sama ! Juvia est rentrée de mission. Venez Juvia vous offre à boire !  
**-** Oui vas-y, et ne t'inquiète pas le glaçon, j'accompagnerais Luce faire ses achats ! Tu peux partir avec TA petite-amie. Interrompis Natsu

Ledit "glaçon était sur le point de répliquer mais Juvia, tellement heureuse d'être prise pour sa petite-amie, le tira jusqu'au bar. Salamander en profita pour faire sortir Lucy assez vite et partit faire les achats avec elle. Quand le soir arriva les trois compères se séparèrent.

_[Et oui, n'oublions pas Happy !]_

Lucy rentra chez elle exténuée, elle s'endormit au dessus des draps. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit un garçon aux cheveux roses s'introduit dans la chambre. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la plaça sous les couvertures tout en se collant à elle.  
Le lendemain la blonde ouvrit les yeux, elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand elle sentit deux bras musclés se resserrer sur sa taille. Elle était près à éjecter l'intru du lit.

**-** Lucy...

La manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom en entier chamboulait celle-ci. Natsu rêvait d'elle? Cette façon de prononcer son nom était possessive et protectrice, il y avait aussi une pointe d'un sentiment qu'elle avait du mal à expliquer. Elle se résigna à attendre qu'il se lève, quand le jeune homme se réveilla il posa un bisou sur la joue de la mage aux clés qui faisait semblantt de dormir. Puis il partit à Fairy Tail le sourire aux lèvres.  
La jeune femme aux yeux chocolat partit peu après dans la même direction. Là-bas l'agitation avait déjà commencé, elle alla s'asseoir au bar comme à son habitude. Les deux garçons qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de croiser s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues directement.

**- ** Ça ne va pas Luce ? On dirait que tu es malade, tu as de la fièvre ? S'inquiéta le mage de feu.

Le porteur de ses paroles porta sa main au front de sa belle, qui rougit encore plus.

**-** Mais tu es brûlante, tu devrais aller te reposer.  
**-** Laisse-moi te rafraîchir un peu. Fit le mage de glace

Joignant le geste aux mots, il posa à son tour sa main sur le front de la blonde. Le Salamander s'apprêtait à virer la main du mage de glace du front de la jeune fille. Mais Lucy se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la sortie quand un bras la retint.

**-** Ne pars pas tout de suite j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Dit erza d'un ton autoritaire

La mage en armure tira alors sa meilleure amie à une table et fit signe aux deux autres de venir l'y rejoindre.

**-** Nous allons partir en mission de rang S alors préparez vous on part se soir.  
**-** En quoi consiste la mission ?  
**-** Il va falloir rattraper un mage noir. Ça fait un moment qu'il terrorise un village. Nous dormirons dans le train car le voyage est assez long. Expliqua Erza  
**-**Savons nous qu'elle est sa magie ? Questionna Grey  
**-** Apparemment il ferait apparaître des illusions.

Sur ce elle leva pour manger son précieux fraisier. Lucy se retrouva seul avec eux. Ils étaient en face d'elle à se fusiller du regard. Elle soupira, au moins comme ça il ne faisaient pas attention à elle.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement. Chacun alla se préparer puis ils allèrent prendre le train. La mage des étoiles se mit a côté de la fenêtre, la mage du rééquipement a côté d'elle. Elle finit par s'endormir en regardant le paysage défiler, Happy sur ses genoux. Natsu était en face d'elle assommé pour qu'il n'embête personne. La mage aux cheveux flamboyant somnolait juste. Grey était lui perdu dans ses pensés. Le voyage continua ainsi.

* * *

Salut à tous! Bon il se passe rien dans ce chapitre à par un petit moment Nalu de rien du tout, mais bon j'avais pas vraiment d'idée ... j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.


	4. Illusions et Cauchemars

**Chapitre 4 illusions et cauchemars**

Ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt. Il partirent alors arrêter ce mage noir. Les indices menaient à une maison lugubre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, devant se trouvait un homme encapuchonné sûrement le mage noir. Quand, tout devint noir.

Lucy se réveilla dans une grande pièce, elle était sur un grand lit à baldaquin. Elle se leva fit le tour de la pièce, elle lui était familière tout en étant étrangère. Une femme entra dans la chambre et pressa la demoiselle à s'habiller.

**-** Vite madame, dépêchez vous monsieur vous attend ! Dit la servante  
**- **Où suis-je ? Demanda la blonde  
**-** Mais voyons chez vous madame.  
**-** Chez moi ? mais comment est-ce possible, je me suis enfuie de chez père il y a un long moment. Et qui êtes-vous?  
**-** Mais voyons madame vous n'êtes pas chez votre père mais chez votre mari et je suis votre servante Tamao .  
**- **Chez mon mari ?  
**-** Oui monsieur Dishbal. Et vous avez un enfant, Edward, vous vous souvenez de votre fils ?

Lucy tombait des nues elle était mariée et avait un fils. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en souvenir. Tamao la pressa alors hors de la pièce. Elle la conduisit vers un grand homme blond avec à ses côté un petit garçon blond lui aussi. Elle supposa alors que c'était sa famille.  
Les deux garçons la regardaient d'un air hautain et presque méprisant.

**-** Ça n'est pas trop tôt, enfin bon. Nous allons partir une petite semaine Mon fils et moi. J'espère que vous ne ferez rien d'idiot pendant notre absence.

Lucy avait très bien senti le ton méprisant, apparemment son mari la détestait et vu comment son fils la regardait il devait éprouver le même sentiment à son égard. Tamao se contenta de baisser la tête et de ressentir de la peine pour sa maîtresse.

**-** Dites-moi Tamao quel âge à cet enfant ?  
**-** Huit ans Madame.  
**-** Comment cela ce fait-il je n'ai pas accepté le mariage de père, je suis retournée à Fairy Tail.  
**-** Mais voyons Madame après que votre père ai engagé une guilde pour vous retrouvez, Fairy Tail a été détruit et tous les mages de cette guilde vous haissent pour tout ce qu'il a pu se passer.  
**-** Ils me haïssent...

La blonde tomba à genoux en pleurs. Elle se sentait seule abandonnée.

Grey s'éveilla dans une petite chambre, il n'ouvrit les yeux que légèrement. Quelqu'un sauta sur le lit. C'était un garçon brun aux yeux chocolat.

**-** Papa lève toi c'est l'heure !  
**-** Papa ?

Une petite fille blonde aux yeux onynx entra à son tour dans la chambre, elle devait être à peine plus âgé que le petit brun. Elle tira alors les deux garçons hors de la chambre. Ils arrivèrent alors tous trois dans la cuisine, dans cette pièce se trouvait une jeune femme blonde qui préparait la table. Quand elle se retourna Grey put de suite la reconnaître.

**-** Lucy ?  
**-** Bonjour mon amour, Sara et Kaito t'ont encore réveillé ? Je leur avait demandé de pas le faire.  
**-** Désolé maman.

Lucy embrassa sont mari et il commencèrent à manger tout les quatre. durant l'après-midi ils allèrent à la guilde. Leurs enfants partirent s'amuser avec les enfants des autres pendant que les adultes allaient saluer les autres. Le mage de glace ne savait pas comment tout ceci était arrivé mais il était heureux.  
Soudain tous entendirent des bruits inquiétant dehors, comme s'ils étaient attaqués. Tous sortirent alors, et ce qu'il se trouvait devant eux n'était autre que Déliora.

**-** Ce n'est pas possible Ul l'a détruit, il ne peut être ici !

Il vit ses enfants courir vers lui, malheureusement Déliora détruisit la maison devant laquelle ils passaient et furent alors soufflés par l'attaque. Lucy cria de désespoir, ses enfants venaient de mourir sous ses yeux. Elle partit à l'attaque de Déliora mais ne fit pas long feu. Grey courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**-** Lucy ? Répond moi s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas mourir, tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail tombaient un à un sous les yeux impuissant du brun. Il ni avait plus qu'une seule solution, il allait sceller le monstre. Quand il s'apprêta à le faire c'est comme si toute sa magie avait disparu. Il ne comprenait pas. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'il était seul debout tout ses amis était à terre sans vie. Déliora venait de tuer pour la deuxième fois tout les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il tomba à terre, il était seul entouré de corps sans vie.

Natsu se réveilla dans une chambre familière, celle de Lucy. Mais cette dernière n'était pas là. Ce qui le surprit après tout d'habitude elle l'aurait déjà flanqué dehors.

**-** Luce, t'es où ?

Il se mit donc à la chercher dans tout l'appartement mais personne. Il se rendit compte qu'Happy n'était pas là non plus. Il se dit qu'ils avaient dû partir pour la guilde sans lui, il se mit a bouder un peu puis partit vers celle-ci. Il ne croisa personne en chemin ce qui l'étonna où est-ce que tout le monde avait bien pu passer ? Puis, arrivé à la guilde il constata qu'il y avait toujours personne. Il l'a fouilla ainsi de fond en comble mais il ne trouva guère de gens, il courut alors en ville.

**-** Lucy ! Happy ! Où êtes-vous ?

Personne ne lui répondit, ils avaient tous disparu, il se retrouva seul dans une Magnolia déserte.

Erza et Happy étaient encore face à l'homme encapuchonné, quand, leurs trois amis tombèrent à terre.

**-** Lucy, Natsu, Grey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'informa Erza  
**-** Comment se fait-il que tu soit encore consciente ? S'étonna l'homme  
**-** C'est toi le coupable ? que leur as-tu fait ?  
**-** Je les ais envoyé en plein cauchemar, toutes leurs pires angoisses sont devenues réalité.  
**-** Réveillez- vous !  
**-** Natsu... Souffla Happy  
**-** C'est inutile ils ne vous entendes pas.

La chevalière en armure s'attaqua à l'homme en noir. Celui ci n'arrivait pas à l'envoyer aux pays des songes et à part ses illusions il n'avait rien comme défense. La mage aux cheveux flamboyant pris vite le déçu sur son adversaire.  
Puis un nouvel homme apparut pour contrer les attaques de notre mage écarlate.

**- **Opacho pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore envoyé aux pays des songes ?  
**- **Je n'y arrive pas, Hao.

Hao attaqua Erza. C'était un mage de Terre puissant il avait le dessus sur Titania. Happy tentait de réveiller Natsu.  
Les trois personnes à terre était toujours en plein cauchemar. Ils étaient terrorisés. Opacho étant légèrement déconcentré avait relâché sa vigilance il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de l'un des trois captif.

Natsu était toujours en ville à chercher ses camarades, soudain, il entendit la voix de son ami chat l'appeler.

**-** Happy, où es-tu ?

L'illusion vola en éclat et le mage de feu se retrouva devant le combat de la reine des fées et Hao.

**-** J'ai perdu le contrôle de l'un d'eux.  
**-** Ne t'inquiète pas cette fille ne fera pas long feu après je m'occuperais des trois autres mais renforces tout de même ta prise sur les deux autres.

Salamander se jeta dans la bataille pour aider son amie. Le combat redoubla d'intensité mais Hao avait encore et toujours le dessus. Il se mit tout de même à reculer légèrement. Opacho obéit au mage de Terre et fit redoubler les cauchemars des deux autres qui hurlaient à l'unisson. Le Dragon Slayeur tourna un instant la tête, il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Lucy. Lui et Erza commencèrent à s'énerver, ils eurent alors à avoir un léger avantage mais pas assez pour battre leur enemi.  
Pendant se temps le petit exceed bleu essayait tout de même de réveiller les deux autres. Le blonde était recroquevillée sur elle même, les mains sur ses oreilles en pleurant à torrent. Le brun lui était a genoux les mains devant son visage qui laissait passer quelques larmes.  
La reine des fées prit une décision, vue que Opacho était trop occupé a faire vivre les pires cauchemars à ses deux camarades il ne s'occupait pas du combat, Il fallait alors le déconcentré pour qu'il perde totalement le contrôle. Elle redoubla alors ses attaques accompagné par Natsu, et dans un moment d'inattention de son adversaire, elle lança une attaque sur le mage de l'illusion. Elle réussit à l'assommer.  
Les deux "prisonniers" furent alors libérés. La mage aux clés pleurait toujours, elle leva alors la tête et vit ses camarades, ses larmes redoublèrent mais cette fois elles étaient de joies. Ses amis ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Grey n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il entendit des pleurs à côté de lui, qu'il reconnut. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la blonde. Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Natsu qui avait vu l'attaque d'Erza se retourna vers ses deux autres camardes et quand il les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre il commença à bouillir intérieurement. Tellement obnubilé par la scène il ne vit pas que Hao l'attaqua. Il se retrouva alors projeté contre Grey.

**-** Mais ça va pas t'es malade l'allumette !  
**-** Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès ? Et puis au lieu de tromper Juvia avec Luce tu ferais mieux de nous aider !  
**-** Je ne sort pas avec Juvia !  
**-** Les garçons, on a pas le temps pour ses enfantillages ! Cria Erza

Les rivaux se mirent alors à l'attaque, la constellationniste les suivit. Même si Natsu n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber sur le mage de glace il fut tout de même content et était presque prêt à remercier Hao, après tout grâce à lui il avait empêché Grey de tripoter Sa Lucy. Intérieurement il avait tout de même un pincement aux coeur, mais il devait oublier cette sensation car le combat était loin d'être terminé.  
Hao commençait à perdre l'avantage. Il allait se faire battre

* * *

Hello my friends. Bon alors tout d'abord les noms utilisé dans se chapitre appartiennent aux mangas telle que FMA et Shaman king pour ce qui n'aurait pas reconnue. Sinon j'ai un peu torturer nos amis surtout Grey et Lucy.. hihi je suis sadique

A la prochaine!


	5. Solitude

**Chapitre 5 Solitude**

Nos héros allaient finalement battre le mage de la terre, malheureusement, celui-ci en prenant conscience de son désavantage décida de prendre la fuite avec son complice. Même après une longue recherche, Les mages ne réussirent pas à remettre la main sur les deux malfrats.

Après quelques jours, tous les villageois remercièrent l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail pour les avoir sauvé du mages noir. C'est donc à contre-cœur que tous les cinq rentrèrent à Magnolia. Quant ils furent rentrés à la guilde, ils affichaient une mine défaitiste. Personne ne leur posa de question, et Erza partit faire son rapport à Makarov.

Le soir chacun rentra chez soi, Lucy n'eut aucune visite nocturne après tout Natsu n'avait pas le moral tout comme les quatre autres d'ailleurs. La nuit de Lucy fut submergée de cauchemars, tous reprenaient la même idée que l'illusion à laquelle avait eu a faire, c'est a dire la guilde la détestait. Elle se réveilla le lendemain avec une impression de malaise. Se sentiment disparut quand elle fut arrivée à la guilde, une énième bagarre avait éclaté.

**- **Bonjour Lucy !  
**- **Bonjour Levy comment vas-tu ?  
**-** Bien, il y a Hibiki à l'entré. Il est venut te voir. Souffla Happy.  
**- **Ils s'aiiiiment !  
**-** Tais-toi stupide chat ! Cria t-elle gêné

Lucy partit voir Hibiki, Ce dernier s'attira le regard noir de deux autres mages. La constellationniste et le mage des archives passèrent la journée ensemble à parler de choses et d'autres, ce qui ne remonta pas le moral de Grey et Natsu. Ils avaient étonné tout le monde, ils broyaient du noir et n'avaient même pas pris par à une bagarre.  
En fin d'après midi, sans même se consulter avant, tous deux avaient pris la décision d'attendre la blonde à son appartement. Cette dernière ne remarqua pas tout de suite ses invités surprise.

Le Salamander arriva à sa hauteur et lui prit les mains en demandant si tout allait bien, Lucy se mit à rougir par leur proximité et ne sut quoi répondre. Grey qui enrageait poussa le mage de feu et se mit devant la mage aux clés. Il lui demanda si Hibiki lui avait fait du mal et elle ne sut pas non plus quoi répondre et rougit aussi a leur soudaine proximité. Elle ne comprenait pas leur inquiétude mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle ne songea même pas à les mettre à la porte jusqu'au moment où Happy pointa le bout de son nez en accusant la blonde de n'avoir rien à manger, et pour cause le chat bleu venait de tout dévorer. Elle entra alors dans une colère noire et les mit tous les trois à la porte.  
Quant les garçons furent partit la colère redescendit, elle trouva son appartement triste et froid. Un sentiment de solitude s'empara d'elle et des flash-back de ses cauchemars ainsi que l'attaque de Phantom-lord lui revinrent en tête. Ses amis avaient bien faillit mourir à cause d'elle, elle se trouva égoïste d'avoir à tous prix voulu rester avec eux. Elle pensait que ce serait dans la logique des choses qu'il la déteste et qu'ils cherchent à se venger.

Pendant ce temps non loin de là, deux mages rivaux se battaient chacun accusant l'autre de l'avoir suivi. Happy assistait à la scène sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de leur colère.  
Cette nuit Natsu ne pensa même pas à aller faire un tour chez Lucy, il était toujours déprimé par le fait que Hao se soit si vite échappé, et aussi par le fait que la blonde avait passé toute la journée avec Hibiki.  
Erza qui avait parlé au maître de ce qui s'était passé avait décidé de retourner sur place sur les conseils de ce dernier.

Le lendemain la constellasionniste se leva avec le même sentiment qu'elle avait eu avant d'aller dormir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que se réveiller sans le Dragon Slayer à ses côtés pouvait lui faire aussi mal et peur. Elle se prépara alors en vitesse et partit pour le guilde, mais celle-ci à son grand étonnement se retrouvait presque n'y avait que Mirajane discutant avec son frère, puis Macao et Wakaba qui faisaient la morale à Cana. Ah et il y avait aussi Nab toujours devant le tableau des missions. Lucy s'accouda alors au bar et demanda à la barmaid le pourquoi tant d'absence.

**-** Et bien avec nos derniers exploits les missions affluent et donc tout le monde est occupé. L'équipe de Levy est partit se matin avec Gajiil. Wendy est dans la ville voisine pour une petite mission. La bande de Raijin est partit il y a déjà trois jours, tout comme Arzack et Biska... Mais je suppose que tu veux savoir ou se trouve Grey et Natsu, je me trompe ?  
**-** De quoi ? N'importe quoi, je m'en fiche ! Vociféra t-elle  
**- **Pourtant tu es toute rouge ! Enfin bon sache que Natsu, ayant appris qu'Erza était repartit à la recherche du mage noir qui vous a fui, est partit la rejoindre aussi sec. Quand à Grey il est partit en mission avec Juvia, enfin je ne pense pas qu'il ai vraiment eut le choix...

Mirajane regardait Lucy avec un grand sourire espèrent voir la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez, mais rien. Elle fut déçue en voyant la blonde juste pousser un simple soupir et renter chez elle.  
Cela devait bien faire une semaine qu'ils étaient partit et les cauchemars de Lucy s'intensifièrent. L'absence d'une bonne partie de la guilde ne faisait qu'aggraver le sentiment de solitude de la mage aux esprits. Elle avait fini par s'enfermer chez elle en espérant que ses cauchemars cessent, mais rien ni faisait.

Le mage de glace et celle de l'eau rentrèrent de mission en découvrant à leur retour une guilde presque vide.

**-** Salut Mira, Natsu n'est pas la? Demanda lebrun  
**-** Non, il est partit en quelque sorte en mission pour retrouver le mage noir.  
**-** Quoi ils sont repartit sans moi ?! S'indigna t-il  
**-** Si cela peux te rassurer Lucy ne les a pas suivi. Le taquina t-elle  
**-** Ah bon ? elle est partit tout seule ?  
**-** Non, elle n'est pas partit du tout.  
**-** Elle est en ville et n'est pas à la guilde ? Pourtant il est 14 heures, d'habitude elle est là.  
**-** Tient maintenant que tu le dis ça doit trois, quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. S'étonna la blanche  
**-** Venez Grey-sama nous allons fêter la réussite de notre mission !

Grey se laissa tirer jusqu'à une table tout en regardant l'ancienne mage de rang S avec inquiétude. Puis il reprit ses esprits repoussa Juvia et partit en direction de chez Lucy. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à la blonde et il s'inquiétait.  
Arrivé à destination il entra prudemment dans la chambre, celle-ci était sombre les rideaux tirés afin qu'aucune lumière ne puisse passer. Il paniqua, de peur qu'elle soit partit sans rien dire à personne mais fut rassurer de voir une ombre recroquevillée sur le lit. Mais il eut la sensation de quelque chose d'étrange, après tout elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence. Il s'approcha alors tout doucement en murmurant son prénom, puis il tenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Mais celle-ci hurla a son contact et se recula le plus possible vers le mur. Elle avait les mains devant elle comme pour se protéger.

**-** Je suis vraiment désolé. Ne me fait pas de mal je t'en pris. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça ! Pleura t-elle

Grey était resté interdit devant la scène, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie ni le pourquoi de ses excuses. Elle avait fondu en larmes et se cachait le visage.

**- **Mais de quoi tu parle Luce ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Souffla t-il  
**-** C'est vrai ? tu n'est pas venu te venger ?  
**-** Me venger de quoi ? Tu ne m'as rien fait.  
**-** Mais à cause de moi la guilde a été détruite et certain on été blessés.  
**-** Je ne t'en veux pas et puis c'est du passé. Tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser on t'as protégé parce qu'on tient tous à toi. La rassura t-il

Le brun se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa doucement aller jusqu'au moment où un cauchemar lui revint en tête. Il mentait, il voulait sûrement la tuer. Elle le repoussa assez violemment et ne si attendant pas il tomba du lit.

**-** Tu mens, tu me détestes, toi et tous les autres ! Vous voulez vous venger et essayer de me faire du mal ! Mais vous en aurez pas l'occasion ! Hurla t-elle  
**-** Arrêtes Lucy tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Je ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Lucy s'était jetée sur lui est s'était mise à l'étrangler. Il aurait pu la repousser mais la voir dans une telle colère les larmes aux yeux le paralysa. Arriva le moment où il n'avait presque plus assez d'air, à cet instant, une tête aux cheveux rose repoussa Lucy et la plaqua au mur.

**-** Ça suffit Lucy, reviens avec nous ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion, nous sommes ta nouvelle famille ! Cria Natsu  
**- **Menteur vous me détestez tous, j'ai été bien naïve de croire que vous m'aimiez. Je vous déteste ! Pleura t-elle

La blonde se débattait à s'en faire mal mais Natsu ne lâchait pas prise, quand à Grey il était toujours par terre il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le Salamandeur eut, lui aussi, un choc par ses paroles mais il savait la vérité et que les mots prononcés ne venaient pas d'elle, elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

**-** Que ce passe-t-il Natsu ? Qu'est ce que tout cela veux dire ?  
**-** Elle n'est pas elle même. Le mage des illusions, Opa.. quelque chose la bloque dans ses illusions. L'informa Erza  
**-** Comment ça il la bloque ?  
**-** Elle ne sait plus faire la différence entre réalité et illusions elle est perdue.  
**-** Comment peux-tu le savoir? Demanda le brun  
**-** Nous sommes retournés au village et nous avons pu coincer ce Hao, il nous a dit que c'était trop tard pour nous et que l'un d'entre nous retournerait sa veste et viendrait bientôt les rejoindre. Nous n'avons pas compris sur le coup, puis je me suis souvenus que le Maitre m'avait dit qu'un mage de l'illusion s'il s'entraînait vraiment pouvait faire qu'une personne perde pied avec la réalité et pourquoi pas le faire se retourner contre ses amis. Comme Natsu était avec moi on a pensé à vous deux.  
**-** Mais pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce qu'ils cherchent a faire ?  
**-** Ils nous trouvent menaçant, ils ont peur de notre guilde. Ces deux-là se sont renseignés sur nous, ils connaissaient nos points faibles, ils savait que si une amie se décidait à nous combattre nous ne pourrions pas le faire et ils auraient réussi à détruire toute la guilde. En fait notre mission était en quelque sorte un piège afin de savoir lequel de nos esprit serait le plus simple a brouiller.  
**-** Ils auraient dû me choisir moi pas elle. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça !  
**-** Si tu crois que tu es le seul à penser ça, tu as tort. Mais Luce a toujours culpabilisé après l'attaque de Phantom-lord c'est pour ça que c'était plus simple avec elle. Culpabilisa Natsu  
**-** Si seulement j'avais pu voir ce qu'elle ressentait, tout est ma faute. Dit Erza  
**-** Nous sommes tous coupables ! Murmura le brun  
**-** Il faut retrouver ce mage et lui faire passer l'envie de sans prendre à l'une d'entre nous !  
**-** Ouais je m'enflamme on vas le tuer !

Lucy se débattait toujours, ses pleurs et sa colère l'avaient empêché d'entendre leur conversation et même si elle l'avait entendu elle n'aurait pas pour autant arrêté de croire qu'il mentait tous.  
Erza l'assomma a contre-cœur, ils partirent en direction de la guilde afin de tout expliquer à tout le monde, pour pouvoir tenir quelqu'un dans une illusion le mage devait forcément ce trouver non loin de là. Toute la guilde se mit à sa recherche. Mirajane était restée au chevet de la blonde, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs attaché afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Happy aussi était resté près d'elle.

* * *

Salut à tous! Et oui c'est encore notre petite Lucy qui s'en prend plein la tête, c'est pas ma faute si elle fait une bonne petite victime et nos amis culpabilise si c'est pas beau l'amitié?! Enfin bon ils vont lui régler sont compte à ce petit mage d'illusion hihi...


	6. Reveil et trouble

**Chapitre 6 Réveille et trouble**

Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à trouver Opacho et le neutraliser mais quand il fut à terre un immense sourire lui avait traversé le visage.

**- **Il est déjà trop tard ! rigola le mage de l'illusion  
**-** De quoi tu parles ? Tu es à terre, et Lucy va pouvoir redevenir comme avant! Lui fit remarquer Natsu  
**-** Oh que non, il est déjà trop tard pour elle, son esprit c'est perdu.

Natsu énervait lui avait flanqué une belle raclée, cette fois-ci le mage de l'illusion ne pu se relever ni dire quoi que se soit.

Lucy était perdue, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Et tout ça était de leur faute, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient responsables, Ils lui mentaient tous autant qu'ils étaient. Elle devait les tuer avant qu'ils ne le fassent.  
Mais ses sentiments étaient contradictoires, quant elle s'était jetée sur Grey elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, au contact de ses doigts sur la gorge du mage de glace elle en avait eu des frissons, pourtant les mains ne desserraient pas leur prise bien au contraire. Puis quant Natsu l'avait plaqué contre le mur, elle avait senti des papillons dans le bas du ventre, là où des mains lui tenaient les poignées elle sentait une douce chaleur, mais elle crachait des insultes pour qu'il la lâche se débâtait jusqu'à se faire mal.  
Puis d'un coup plus rien, le noir totale puis elle entendit une fille pleurer, elle s'en approcha tout doucement pour pas l'effrayer. Cette enfant elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, C'était elle plus jeune.

**-** Pourquoi ? pleura la petite  
**-** Pourquoi quoi ? demanda la grande  
**-** Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ? je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
**-** Ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
**-** C'est la faute de qui ?  
**-** De Fa... Fai...  
**- **De Fai quoi?

Le ton employé par la petite fille fut tellement plein de colère que Lucy fut effrayée, elle n'arrivait pas à dire ses pensées, elles restaient coincées dans sa gorge.

**-** Eh bien vas-y qu'est ce que tu attends, dit moi le nom des coupables. Cria la jeune  
**- **Je... eh bien ce sont les...  
**-** Les quoi ? Tu veux m'aider ou pas ?  
**-** Oui bien sûr que je veux t'aider  
**-** Menteuse, menteuse ! Vociféra t-elle  
**-** Non je ne te ment pas.

La mage stellaire s'était accroupie pour être la hauteur de la petite Blonde, elle se retrouva à terre pousser par son sois passé.

**-** Tu as raison c'est pas ma faute, C'est la Tienne !  
**-** Non je n'ai rien fais. Dit Lucy  
**-** Si c'est à cause de toi que papa est méchant ! Et c'est aussi ta faute que toutes la guildes me déteste !

Pour la deuxième accusation la petite avait grandit et maintenant c'était deux blondes identiques qui se retrouvaient l'une en face de l'autre.

**-** Tout est ta faute ! Je te hais ! Ils me détestent à cause de toi, car tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre toute seule !  
**-** Je... non. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça...

Le double disparut et la constellationniste se mit timidement à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était dans un lit, quatre têtes étaient penchées sur elle.

**-** Ça y est tu ouvre enfin les yeux ? Souffla Erza de soulagement  
**-** Où suis-je?  
**-** A l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail? L'informa son amie  
**-** Pourquoi ?  
**-** A cause de l'autre crétin de mage noir ! S'indigna Natsu  
**-** Il t'a quelque peu fait un lavage de cerveau. S'énerva Grey  
**-** Mais ne t'inquiètes pas on lui a fait sa fête ! Se vanta le rose  
**-** Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins ?  
**-** Tch il aurait pas pu il est trop faible ! Fit il  
**-** C'est lui qui a fait ces marques sur ton cou Grey ?  
**-** Non...  
**-** Alors qui ?

Le concerné porta sa main à son cou, comme pour cacher les marque rouge qu'avait laissé son amie. Quand à elle, elle chercha dans le regard des autres une réponse, mais tous détournèrent la tête pour éviter de lui répondre.

**-** C'est moi, c'est ça?

La mage aux clés qui était assise sur son lit serra les poings, personne ne voulait lui donner la réponse mais elle l'avait eu toute seule, elle voulait tout de même la confirmation. Elle voulait pleurer mais les larmes ne voulaient pas sortir.

**-** C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
**- **...  
**-** Répondez moi ! C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ? Cria t-elle  
**-** Ou...  
**-** Erza tais-toi ! Hurla Grey  
**-** Tu n'étais pas toi même, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir ! Voulu la rassurer Natsu  
**-** Alors je n'ai pas rêvé. Tous les mots que j'ai pu vous dire on réellement été prononcés.  
**-** Oui. Affirma Titania  
**-** Mais on sait que tu les pensés pas. Voulu la convaincre le brun  
**-** Désolée... désolée.

Cette fois si les larmes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, elles dévalaient ses joues comme jamais avant. Happy c'était alors installé sur le lit de la jeune femme.

**-** Je ne t'en veux pas, Lucy, tu ne voulais pas, je le sais très bien. Tout le monde le sait !  
**-** Tu veux mon poisson ? Demanda Happy

L'ecxeed avait proposé sa nourriture pour la réconforter mais ce fut l'effet inverse, les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Les quatre autres se sentirent très mal pour leur amie, Ils étaient incapables de la consoler, même Happy avec toutes ses remarques.  
La jeune fille finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Sur l'ordre d'Erza tous sortir de la chambre. Ils descendirent en bas et au lieu de déclencher une bagarre comme toujours Ils s'installèrent à une table. Mirajane vint donner un fraisier à la mage en armure.

**-** Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda la blanche  
**-** Elle est juste fatiguée.  
**-** Ouf tant mieux.  
**-** Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Interrogea Grey  
**-** Elle voulait savoir.  
**-** Elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir ! Hurla t-il  
**-** Elle le savait déjà de toute manière ! Répondit la rousse sur le même ton

Grey tapa du poing sur la table et partit en colère en dehors de la guilde. Natsu était lui aussi en colère, il n'avait rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins que le mage de glace. Le chat bleu, lui, regardait son poisson, il n'avait même pas le cœur à le manger. Erza ne fit qu'une bouchée de son gâteau mais ne prit aucun plaisir à le manger. Toute la guilde les avait regardé bizarrement, cette scène ne leurs faisaient pas chaud aux cœur.

* * *

Et oui notre pauvre Lucy culpabilise encore plus qu'avant mais que va t-il advenir d'elle? Et les garçons qui s'inquiète pour elle si c'est pas mignon tout ça, enfin bon. Je me demande ce qui vas se passer ensuite.. Ha mais je suis bête c'est moi l'écrivaine ... je suis pas drôle je sais...

Laisse moi ton avis!


	7. Une decision

**Chapitre 7 Une décision**

Lucy s'était de nouveau réveillée mais en pleine nuit, elle commença alors à réfléchir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle attirait des ennuis à la guilde et cette fois-ci elle avait attaqué elle-même un de ses camarades. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, soit elle partait et ne leur attirait plus d'ennuis, soit elle restait car ils étaient sa nouvelle famille. Elle cogitât toute la nuit mais au petit matin elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Grey et Mirajane, ayant entendu leur voix dans le couloir la blonde préféra faire semblant de dormir.

**-** Elle dort encore, tu vois tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu devrais faire pareil qu'elle.  
**-** Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dormir, je crois que je vais rester un peu.  
**-** Tu sais Grey ça se voit que tu n'as pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Tu devrais demander a Wendy de guérir ton cou.

A cette phrase la mage aux clés finit par se sentir très mal, après tout le brun devait avoir mal même s'il ne l'avouerait pas.

**-** Ne t'inquiètes pas Mirajane, je vais très bien.  
**-** Nous devrions la laisser tranquille.  
**-** Non comme je te l'ai dit, je vais rester un peu.  
**-** Comme tu voudras.

La barmaid sortit avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle espérait tellement qu'il y est un couple a Fairy Tail et apparemment ça pourrait très bien être Lucy et Grey. Elle se montait déjà des plans en tête pour les mettre ensemble.  
Dans la chambre, le mage de glace pris la main de la Constellationniste.

**-** Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux Luce. Si j'avais su te protéger, si j'avais su voir tes doutes. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé... J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû être la. A cause de moi tu vas encore t'inquiéter...

L'exhibitionniste sortit après ces quelques mots. Il avait raison sur un point, l'échange avec L'ancienne mage de range S et lui puis son petit monologue, avait malheureusement fait que notre blondinette s'inquiétait encore plus. Et elle était reprise d'un doute, si l'ennemi en profitait et que à cause d'elle ses amis finissent par être gravement blessés ou même pire. Lucy n'osait y songer, elle prit alors une grande décision.  
Plus tard dans la matinée ce fut Natsu qui entra dans la chambre.

**-** Yo Luce ! Tu vas mieux ?  
**-** Oui...  
**-** Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir sortir du coup.  
**-** Mmh.  
**-** Luce, tout vas bien ?  
**-** Mmh.  
**-** Lucy est vraiment bizarre. Intervint Happy  
**-** Mmh.  
**-** Bah ça alors Lucy n'est même pas en colère !

La mage aux esprits était devant la fenêtre et paraissait ailleurs. Happy et son ami de toujours se regardèrent choqués que la jeune femme ne réponde pas. Natsu avança tout doucement vers elle et posa une main sur son l'épaule ce qui lui fit peur. Le garçon se protégea par risque de se prendre un coup mais rien n'arriva, il rouvrit les yeux, la blonde était devant lui et le regardait avec un grand sourire. Décidément cette fille était vraiment bizarre...  
Elle posa alors délicatement une main sur la joue du salamander, murmura un merci et fit une bise sur la joue opposée. Le jeune homme était devenu tout rouge, il caressa la joue où deux secondes plus tôt des lèvres s'étaient posées, et pas n'importes lesquelles, celles de Lucy. Cette dernière sortit de la pièce et descendit les marches le Dragon Slayer derrière.

Elle croisa Grey qui lui était apparemment près à la rejoindre, quand il vit Natsu derrière il ne dit rien et vu les couleurs qu'il avait sur les joues il avait dû se passer quelque chose. L'escalier étant trop étroit pour passer à plusieurs ils étaient alors tous trois en plein milieu. Le disciple de Oul n'aimait pas trop le sourire niai qu'affichait son coéquipier, il tentait de regarder Lucy pour comprendre mais celle-ci s'était prise de fascination pour ses pieds.

**-** Ils s'aiiiiment, ils se sont embrassés !

L'exceed partit répéter la phrase dans toute la guilde ce qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Mirajane. Le mage de glace n'en revenait pas, il était vert de jalousie. Il descendit les marches pour laisser Lucy passer. Il voulait lui parler mais elle passa devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Le brun ne comprit pas, elle avait apparemment embrasser Natsu et se mettait à l'ignorer. Il voulu la rattraper, quand, Mirajane l'interpella.

**-** Alors comme ça tu a embrassé Natsu ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle choisit de redescendre sur terre.

**-** Non pas du tout ce n'était qu'une petite bise sur la joue.  
**-** Oh...

Mirajane fut déçue mais ne dit rien de plus, mais une bise c'était déjà un signe peut-être que finalement ce serait avec Natsu que Lucy irait. La barmaid repartit dans son délire. Grey fut soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'une simple bise.  
La blonde se dirigeait vers la sortie.

**-** Tu rentres déjà chez toi ? Demanda le mage de glace  
**-** Oui je me sens encore un peu fatiguée.  
**-** Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Lui propose t-il  
**-** Non je vais me débrouiller.  
**-** Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide hésite pas à venir me chercher !  
**-** D'accord, merci Natsu.

La jeune fille ébouriffa les cheveux rose du mage de feu, puis partit sans même un regard pour l'autre mage. Ce qui le mit en rogne et valut un petite sourire narquois de son rival.  
Aucune bagarre ne se déclencha, en fin d'après midi les deux rivaux était toujours en train de s'affronter du regard quand Erza s'installa à côté d'eux.

**-** Lucy est rentrée chez elle ? Demanda t-elle  
**- **Oui ce matin. confirma Natsu  
**-** L'un d'entre vous la raccompagné ?  
**-** Non. Dit le brun  
**-** Après ce qu'elle vient de vivre vous ne la raccompagnez même pas chez elle.  
**-** Mauvaise nouvelle... Cria Levy  
**-** Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Erza  
**-** C'est Lucy el...elle est par...partit !  
**-** Quoiii ? hurlèrent ils tous  
**-** Elle a laissé cette lettre.

" Chère guilde, Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Je suis fière d'avoir pu faire partie de votre grande famille, malheureusement je ne suis pas montrée digne dans faire partie. Par deux fois je vous ai causé des problèmes, à cause de ma faible capacité à me défendre. Cette fois-ci j'ai bien faillit tuer Grey et si Natsu et Erza n'avait pas été là cela aurait eu lieu. Je ne peux me permettre que cela ce renouvelle, je ne veux plus voir un ami être blessé par ma faute.  
Mon cher Grey, tu n'as pas à tant vouloir, ce n'est pas de faute si tu n'as pas su voir mes doutes et même si tu avais été là le résultat en resterait inchangé, tu serais tout de même blessé. je me sens tellement coupable.  
Mon cher Natsu, Je voudrais que tu sache que je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir fait enter à Fairy Tail, mais je ne t'appellerais pas si j'ai des problèmes, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
Ma chère Erza veille sur ces deux idiots ainsi que sur Happy et toute la guilde.  
Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous aimes de tout mon cœur.  
Lucy."

* * *

Salut les petits choux! Et oui Lucy est partie! Elle ne avait marre d'eux, non je plaisante elle est juste super triste mais vous inquiéter pas les deux garçons ne vont pas la laisser faire ils l'aiment trop pour ça et oui l'amour nous fait faire des trucs de fous...

Bisous minna-san, ja-nee!


	8. Recherche et prise de risque

**Chapitre 8 Recherche et prise de risque**

Toute la guilde resta silencieuse après l'annonce, personne n'arrivait à y croire. Natsu s'apprêta à partir à sa recherche mais quelqu'un le retint par l'écharpe.

**-** Lâche-moi Erza !  
**-** Laisse là, c'est sa décision.  
**-** Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ?  
**-** Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller.  
**-** Tch !

Erza avait tout autant que lui envi de partir à la recherche de leur amie. Grey était prêt à partir mais voyant la réaction de Titania il prit sur lui. Ce faisant tard tout le monde rentra chez soi.  
Le lendemain la guilde semblait bien moins joviale qu'à l'accoutumée, personne ne parlait pratiquement. La mage aux cheveux flamboyants, en entrant, se dirigea vers le bar.

**-** La guilde est étrangement calme aujourd'hui. fit remarquer la blanche  
**-** Oui tu as raison. Natsu et Grey ne sont pas venus ?  
**-** Non pas encore. Tu crois qu'ils sont partis à sa recherche ?  
**-** Ça ne fait aucun doute.  
**-** Tu vas les ramener ou les aider ?  
**-** ...  
**- **Bon voyage !

Un peu plus tôt dans l'appartement de la blonde, deux intrus fouillaient la pièce en espèrent trouver un indice.

**-** Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Happy ?  
**-** Non rien du tout...  
**-** Elle a laissé quelques affaires, on va forcément trouver quelque chose.  
**-** Aye !  
**-** On peut savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda une voix  
**-** Grey !  
**-** On cherche juste à savoir ou elle aurais pu partir. L'informa Natsu  
**-** Moi je sais.  
**-** C'est vrai comment ?  
**-** Je suis allé à la gare et j'ai demandé au contrôleur.  
**-** Et tu n'es pas parti ?  
**-** Non, je suis venu te chercher avant. J'aurais sûrement besoin de toi sur place, tu pourras la retrouver plus facilement avec ton odorat. Et puis tu as autant envi que moi de la voir revenir.  
**-** Yosh, c'est parti !

Les trois garçons étaient donc près à partir à Akalifa pour ramener la mage stellaire à la guilde.  
Pendant qu'ils attendaient que le train arrive, la mage en armure débarqua à la gare.

**-** Erza !  
**-** Si tu es venue pour nous faire changer d'avis tu peux toujours courir ! Fit Natsu plein d'assurance  
**-** On ira la chercher quand même tu auras beau nous en empêcher on trouvera toujours un moyens de partir. Lui fit comprendre Grey  
**-** Aye !  
**-** Bon, on vas où alors ?

Erza les avait tellement surpris qu'ils eurent du mal à répondre au début, puis finalement ils prirent tous les quatre le train. Ils ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour convaincre le Dragon Slayeur d'y monter. La reine de fée l'assomma, il passa alors tout le voyage sur ses genoux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé de tout le voyage.  
Arrivés à destination ils débutèrent directement les recherches. La ville était grande, ils passèrent par les boutiques de magie, les auberges, les parcs, etc. Mais rien, aucune trace de la mage aux clés. Ils commencèrent légèrement à paniquer, et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? l'avait-on enlevé ?

**-** Alors Natsu, tu sens son odeur ou pas ? Interrogea le mage de glace  
**-** Non, toujours pas...  
**-** Mais c'est pas vrai tu sert à rien ! J'aurais dû partir sans toi !  
**-** Non mais tu me cherche caleçon-man ?  
**-** Laisse tomber yeux pointus tu fais pas le poids !  
**- **Ça suffit tout les deux ! Ça ne la ramènera pas que vous vous disputiez !

Elle argumenta ses dires par deux coups sur la tête de chacun d'eux. Ils se mirent à bouder, Happy lui était resté bien silencieux depuis le début ce qui n'était pas habituel.

**-** Lucy...

La dénommée Lucy était dans une autre ville, pour éviter d'être retrouvée, à la gare de Akalifa elle avait acheté un autre tickets pour partir à Oshibana. Elle ne pouvait plus retourner à la guilde, elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de son ami brun. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable et son ancien appartement ainsi que la guilde lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Étant perdu dans ses pensé elle ne vit pas le garçon qui s'approchait d'elle.

**-** Lucy ?  
**-** ...  
**-** Lucy, tout va bien ? Redemanda Hibiki  
**-** Ah bonjour Hibiki, oui ça va, et toi ?  
**-** Bien, mais pourquoi tu es ici, tu effectue une mission ?  
**-** Je... euh, oui c'est ça.  
**-** Ton équipe n'est pas avec toi ?  
**-** Non j'ai préféré la faire seule cette fois.  
**- **Et en quoi consiste ta mission ?  
**-** Et bien je... en fait je vais voir le client pour en savoir plus.  
**-** Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
**-** Non ça va aller, merci quand même.  
**-** D'accord, à la prochaine alors.  
**-** Ouais salut.

La jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui mentir. La mage aux esprits devait trouver un travail et vite car elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent. Vers la fin de la journée elle finit par trouver un petit travail de serveuse qui devait durer deux, trois semaines. A la nuit tombé elle prit une chambre dans une petite auberge pas très loin de son nouveau travail. Ce n'était pas très grand mais cela conviendrait pour l'instant et puis la décoration était vraiment coquette.  
Cela devait faire un peu plus d'une semaine que notre chère constellationniste menait ça petite vie tranquille à Oshibana, même si la douleur des souvenirs était omniprésente toute la journée.

Un soir la blonde se sentit suivie, et étant désormais serveuse elle avait rarement ses clés avec elle. Elle finit par accélérer le pas mais à chaque coin de rue quelqu'un lui bloquait le passage, elle prit donc des rues qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Apparemment ses hommes devaient connaitre son itinéraire. A force de marcher dans tout les sens sans savoir où elle allait elle se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac cernée par cinq, six hommes. Elle ne pouvait distinguer leur visage à cause de l'obscurité. Elle essaya de se débattre quand ils l'agrippèrent mais ils étaient plus fort et certains était des mages.

**-** Allez vient avec nous ma mignonne on va bien s'amuser.  
**-** Ne me touchez pas !  
**-** Elle est fougueuse la gamine.  
**-** Lâchez-moi !

Notre amie ce débâtit tellement violemment qu'elle se cogna la tête, cela ne l'assomma pas complètement. Elle les entendait rire, leur mains se faisaenit de plus en plus baladeuses. L'un d'entre eux la tenait debout, elle avait peur mais c'était résignée, pour tout le mal qu'elle avait pu causer à ses amis il fallait bien qu'elle en paye un jour les conséquences.  
Avant que tout aille vraiment trop loin elle entendit un cri. L'homme qui la tenait la lâcha, mais avant qu'elle ne percute le sol elle atterri sur un torse froid. Elle se fit porter comme une princesse et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Elle se réveilla dans une petite chambre qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir passer un peu plus d'une semaine. En voulant se lever elle sentit une petit boule de poil lover contre elle, en soulevant la couverture elle reconnut Happy.

**-** Il a pleurer une bonne partie de la soirée et à absolument voulu dormir avec toi.  
**-** Erza mais que... comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?  
**-** On a croisé Hibiki hier, il nous a dit que tu étais sûrement ici. Nous sommes donc directement venus et nous t'avons cherché dans toute la ville, Natsu a trouvé cette auberge grâce à ton odeur. Mais tu as mit un moment à revenir de ton travail, l'aubergiste nous a signalé que ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes. Nous sommes donc partis te chercher. Tu t'es faite agresser, d'ailleurs ils ne sont pas près de recommencer mais il a fallu empêcher que Natsu et Grey ne détruisent toute la ville.  
**-** Merci.  
**-** C'est normal tu es de Fairy Tail.  
**-** ...  
**-** Pourquoi tu pleures, Lucy ? Demanda Happy  
**-** Je voudrais tellement retourner à Fairy Tail et vivre avec vous tous un tas d'autres aventures...  
**-** Alors tu vas rentrer avec nous ! Souri l'exceed  
**- **Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverais pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.  
**-** Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. L'informa Erza  
**-** A cause de moi la guilde a été détruite, Levy a été blessé, et cette fois j'ai carrément blessé Grey de mes propres mains. Et je vous ai dit des choses horrible.  
**-** Tu es notre amie et nous te protégerons toujours ! C'est ça être un mage de Fairy Tail et tu es des notre.  
**-** Erza a raison et on va te ramener à la maison ! Se réjouit Natsu  
**- **Aye !  
**- **Je suis désolée, je vous cause toujours des problèmes...  
**-** Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'en veux pas ! Lui dit Grey

L'exeed sauta dans les bras de l'invocatrice, la rousse se joignit à eux et fit signe aux deux garçons dans faire autant. Tout les cinq formaient un beau tableau à se tenir dans les bras ainsi.  
Puis ce fut le moment de repartir à la guilde. Les garçons tenait les mains de notre chère blonde, Happy était lui sur sa tête. Pendant que la mage en armure était derrière avec toutes ses valises, en les regardant elle pensait que le calme n'était pas près de revenir et que sa meilleure amie allait devoir faire un choix et qui faudra qu'elle soit la pour la soutenir.

* * *

Oahyo minna! Et voilà nos beau prince charmant l'on sauvé, mais maintenant elle va devoir faire un choix car comme si cela ne se voyait nos deux mages on le béguin pour la demoiselle. Et oui le triangle amoureux qui lui ferra donc choisir entre l'un des deux, qu'elles durent choix...

Tu aime? alors n'hésite pas à en faire profiter tes amis


	9. Amoureuse? Surement pas

**Chapitre 9 Amoureuse? Surement pas**

Notre petit équipe rentra à Fairy tail, Levy et Mirajane sautèrent dans les bras de Lucy. Ils firent une petite fête pour son retour et comme les mauvaises habitudes ne partent pas d'un claquement de doigt, une bagarre général se déclencha. La blonde regardait d'un air blasé la scène mais d'un côté elle était heureuse d'être revenue, cette ambiance lui avait manqué quelque part même une courte semaine.

Bien sûr comme à peut près à chaque bagarre un faux mouvement et hop un fraisier à terre, et hop une Erza en colère. Et la bagarre s'arrêta.  
Se faisant tard tout le monde rentra chez soi. La constellasioniste hésitait à sortir de la guilde, les images de son agression se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Elle se disait que c'était idiot d'avoir peur, après tout maintenant elle avait ses clés avec elle. Titania voyant le désarroi de son amie posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

**- **Tu viens, je te raccompagne.  
**- **Merci...

Après être arrivées devant l'appartement la rousse repartie à Fairy Hills. Quant à son amie elle rentra et regarda sa chambre, même s'ils avaient fouillé, elle la retrouva dans le même état qu'à son départ. Elle se sentait mal dans cette pièce. Ils l'avaient tous pardonné et elle se sentait réellement mieux de retour ici, mais se sentait toujours coupable. Ils avaient encore dû l'aider l'autre jour, elle se sentait bien inutile et faible.

Elle n'osait pas trop bouger, elle s'était assise par terre et s'endormie finalement. Une tête rose s'infiltra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. La voyant endormit parterre il décida de la soulever pour la mettre dans son lit et se coucha à ses côtés.  
Elle se réveilla sentant l'intru à côté d'elle, prise de panique elle l'éjecta de son lit et cria à plein poumons.

**-** T'es pas gentille Lucy, je dormais bien moi...

Elle se leva et lui mit une claque magistral et fuit dans la salle de bain tout en murmurant qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, il aperçu tout de même quelque larmes. Elle se prépara et partie à la guilde, toujours accompagné de l'autre abrutie qui voulais savoir le pourquoi de cette réaction si violente. Elle boudait ne lui répondant pas.  
Arrivée à destination la mage stellaire s'installa directement au comptoir, elle poussa un long soupir tout en commandant un verre à Mirajane.

**- **Et bien Lucy tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. C'est Natsu ? Demanda t-elle  
**-** En partie oui.  
**-** Il s'est encore glissé dans ton lit ?  
**-** Oui... Souffla t-elle  
**- **Luce, pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? S'inquiéta Natsu  
**-** Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je ne veux pas que tu squattes chez moi.  
**-** Oui mais d'habitude tu ne pleure pas.

Lucy serra les poings, elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle avait eu peur. Grey qui avait entendu toute la conversation flanqua un coup d'une rare violence à son rival, et il partit de la guilde. Natsu se releva énervé et partit à sa poursuite.  
Levy vint chercher la mage aux clés elle avait apparemment des questions à lui poser. La réaction de Grey l'avait tout de même surpris.

**-** Lu-chan tu ne m'écoute pas ! S'insurgea Levy

**-** Si bien sur que si.  
**-** Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?  
**-** Je... heu...désolée.  
**-** Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aimerais te poser une question.  
**-** Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
**-** Et bien je voudrais savoir comment tu t'y prendrais pour plaire à un garçon ?  
**-** Ça dépend mais avec Gajil ça ne risque pas d'être facile...  
**-** Je ... mais c'est... Bégaya t-elle  
**-** Pas besoin de nier ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais tu as des goûts bizarres.  
**-** Alors tu n'as pas d'idée ?  
**-** Non pas vraiment, il n'est pas facile comme garçon.  
**- **Et toi tu n'as personne en vu ?  
**-** Je ...je ne pense pas.

Les deux amies continuèrent leur discussion sans se douter qu'une mage aux cheveux blancs avait les oreilles qui traînait par là. La serveuse, eut des idées qu'il lui traversait l'esprit au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Oui elle allait pouvoir assouvir un de ses plus grands désirs.  
Le soir tomba et la blonde hésitait à rentrer, c'est à ce moment là que le mage de glace vint lui parler. Elle se retourna et regarda son cou, la marque avait disparu mais pas ses remords. Elle avança sa main jusqu'à son cou mais n'osait pas toucher. Lui était mal à l'aise, il lui saisit alors la main et la rassura, il la fit toucher son cou.

Notre constellasioniste devint tout rouge et baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de retirer sa main. Mirajane avait tout vu et jubilais, elle s'avança vers eux.

**-** Il fait déjà noir, Grey tu devrais peut être raccompagner Lucy chez elle.

Il s'exécuta, tandis que Mirajane les regardait s'éloigner avec le sourire aux lèvres. Nos deux mages n'échangèrentt pas un seul mot de tout le trajet, c'est seulement arrivé à l'appartement que le disciple d'Ul décida de briser le silence.

**- **Tu sais Lucy tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je vais très bien et comme tu as pu le constater la marque est partie. Tu n'étais pas toi même et...  
**-** Je sais, mais je me souvient parfaitement de la scène et elle ne veut pas s'effacer. Tu n'avais même pas chercher à te défendre, pourquoi ? Pourtant tu aurais très bien pu avoir le dessus.  
**- **Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, te voir avec autant de peine m'a bloqué et en plus je crois bien que je t'...  
**-** Luce ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin. Erza m'a expliqué ta réaction. Le coupa Natsu

Grey n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tuer cette allumette, il venait d'interrompre sa déclaration et il n'avait même pas été capable de comprendre la réaction de Lucy tout seul. Décidément le Salamander était un véritable idiot et un trouble fête. Le jeune fille lui sourit et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle aurait quand même voulu savoir ce que voulait lui dire le brun, elle avait eu le feu aux joues et le coeur qui s'emballa plus que de raison.

**-** C'est vrai ? Alors on peux venir manger du poisson chez toi ? Demanda Happy  
**-** ... aller entrez tout les trois, pour une fois je peux faire une exception.

L'exceed ainsi que la mage aux esprits rentrèrent tout de suite mais les deux garçons se lançaient des regards menaçants jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle leur dise de se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Natsu était soulagé d'être arrivé à ce moment là, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait senti que s'il n'était pas intervenu tout aurait changé entre lui et sa partenaire.

**- **Je peux dormir chez toi se soir Luce ?  
**-** Non mais t'es bête ou tu le fait exprès ? s'énerva Grey  
**-** Tais-toi le glaçon c'est pas à toi que je parle !  
**-** Je croyais qu'Erza t'avais expliqué. Apparemment t'as rien compris !  
**- **Bien sur que j'ai compris; tu me prend pour qui?  
**-** Ça suffit ! Hurla Lucy  
**-** Aye !  
**-** Je me suis dit que si je dormais là tu aurais moins peur.  
**-** Merci Natsu.  
**-** Ça veux dire que tu es d'accord alors, super !  
**-** Je n'ai jamais dit que...  
**-** Tch, quel idiot il n'attend même pas la réponse. Fit Grey sur un ton dédaigneux  
**-** De tout façon même si je lui dit non il viendra quand même.

L'exhibitionniste finit par partir à contre coeur. Lucy finit par dire au Dragon Slayeur qu'il dormirait par terre et pas avec elle, mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se glissa dans le lit de la constellationniste en pensent qu'elle dormait.  
Elle le sentit se glisser sous les draps et la prendre par la taille. Elle se sentit rougir et n'osait plus bouger, repensa à sa discutions avec Levy. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un des deux abrutis ? Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir cette idée, n'importe quoi, amoureuse d'eux et puis quoi encore.

**-** Tout vas bien, Luce ?  
**-** Je t'ai dit que tu dormais par terre !

La blonde le poussa par terre et s'enfouie sous ça couette pour cacher sa gêne. Non ce n'était pas définitivement pas possible se disait-elle.

* * *

Bonjour! comment allez vous? Bref dans ce chapitre j'ai coupé la déclaration de Grey et oui il faut bien faire durer un peu, s'il avait réussit ça aurait été dommage pour Natsu et pour l'histoire enfin bon, qui sait peut être qu'il y arrivera un jour...

Laissez vos impression


	10. L'histoire d'une marque

**Chapitre 10 L'histoire d'une marque**

Le lendemain notre jeune héroïne se trouva entouré de deux bras musclés, même en étant de dos elle savait parfaitement que c'était Natsu. Lui était aussi réveillé, depuis un moment d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas bouger.

Lucy voulant l'éjecter de son lit se mit en position, mais avec l'habitude il para son coup. Elle se débâtit pour qu'il la lâche mais il n'en fit rien. A force de gesticuler le Salamander se retrouva le nez dans les cheveux d'or de sa coéquipière. Il l'empêcha alors de faire le moindre geste, la prenant comme au départ mais les bras de celle-ci, cette fois si, bloqués sous les bras du garçon.

Il se mit à humer l'odeur fruité de la jeune fille, le nez toujours dans ses cheveux. Il se mit lentement à descendre le long du cou, et voulu voir si elle avait le goût que son odeur indiquait. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau de la constellasioniste.

Notre blonde fut électrifié par ce geste, elle se tendit, des papillons se firent sentir dans le bas du ventre. Elle avait les joues en feu et le coeur qui battait la chamade, elle se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui faire son meilleur ami.

Lui, descendit petit à petit, il avait perdu pied avec la réalité se laissant guidé par son instinct. Tout en descendant un peu plus dans le bas du cou et le commencement de l'épaule, il mordit la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises. Pas assez fort pour laisser une marque mais assez pour qu'elle puisse sentir qu'il ne se contentait plus des lèvres.

Il s'arrêta et laissa une marque à l'arrière du cou de la mage, cette dernière se laissait aller à la douce torture. Le fils d'Igneel ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à lécher, embrasser, mordiller le cou de l'héritière Heartfilia. Entendant le souffle de Lucy s'intensifier, et l'entendant pousser de légers soupirs d'aise il sentit une chaleur anormal se former dans le bas du ventre. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, envoûté par le doux parfum qu'il sentait.  
Il desserra son emprise de la mage aux clés, posa une de ses mains sur son ventre et la glissa sous le pyjama.

La mage aux esprits se rendit compte du geste, elle repensa à son agression et prit soudain peur. Elle avait la gorge sec, elle voulait lui crier d'arrêter mais ne poussait plus que des murmures. Ne se rendant pas compte du désarroi de son amie il continua a balader sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et à embrasser le cou de celle-ci. Il était comme en transe, il ne l'entendait pas et ne pensait plus qu'au plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
Des larmes apparurent sur les joues de la blondinette, quand le bassin de son partenaire se colla au sien elle sentit l'excitation de celui-ci.

Prise de panique par ce qui pourrait bien se passer elle finit par l'éjecter du lit tout en se recroquevillent sur elle même en pleurs. Il se retrouva à terre se rendant compte de ses actes sans vraiment les comprendre, elle pleurait à cause de lui.

**-** Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était comme si je n'était plus moi... je suis vraiment désolé Luce ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne comprend pas...  
**-** Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Lucy pourquoi tu pleurs ? se réveilla Happy

Avant même que Lucy ne se reprenne et que le chat bleu ai sa réponse, le Dragon Slayeur partit par la fenêtre et se mit à courir dans les rues de Magnolia. L'exeed partit à sa poursuite, quant à la blonde elle reprit ses esprits, elle partit prendre un bain. Dans l'eau chaude elle se repassa la scène dans la tête tout en passant inconsciemment la main sur la marque qu'il avait fait, elle ne lui en voulait plus et avait même légèrement aimé se moment. A cette instant son agression était loin, elle n'y pensait plus, elle se souvenait juste du contact des lèvres avec sa peau. Elle sortit au bout d'une heure et se regarda dans la glace, elle vit la marque et se mit a hurler.

**-** Je vais le tuer celui-la ! Si Mirajane le voit je suis bonne pour un interrogatoire et des plans foireux. Bon on se calme il faut cacher ça. Ça va pas être difficile, je vais laisser mes cheveux détacher et on verra rien...

Elle partit dans un fou-rire nerveux qui aurais pu faire peur à n'importe qui. Puis après s'être habillée elle fila à la guilde. Elle vit le Salamander un peu plus loin, elle alla donc le voir et lui asséna un coup sur la tête. Normalement ça n'aurait surpris personne mais quand Natsu était arrivé à la guilde il avait été silencieux n'avait pas déclenché de bagarre, il était juste rentré et s'était installé à une table sans regarder qui que ce soit. La réaction de la blonde amena donc un silence de plomb au sein du bâtiment. Le jeune homme se retrouva à terre surpris, il posa finalement les yeux sur sa coéquipière. Elle lui avait pardonné, enfin presque mais au moins elle avait eu une réaction normale. Il lui décocha alors son plus beau sourire, ce qui la fit rougir et détourner la tête tout en soufflant un "idiot".

Elle alla s'asseoir au bar et Fairy Tail reprit ses petites habitudes après que le mage de feu ai retrouvé son énergie et était partit chercher la bagarre.

**-** Il s'est passé quoi entre Natsu et toi ? Demanda la barmaid curieuse  
**-** ... Rien. Dit elle gêné

Mirajane eut un petit rire cristallin, décidément elle allait vraiment bien s'amuser. Erza arriva dans la guilde plutôt de mauvaise humeur, apparemment quelqu'un avait déjà acheté tout les fraisiers de son pâtissier préféré. Voyant le souk qu'il y avait elle y mit un terme le plus rapidement possible, et s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

La barmaid sortit un fraisier et le mit sous le nez de Titania qui eut les larmes aux yeux, tout en remerciant une dizaine de fois la blanche avant de s'attaquer à son péché mignon. Natsu tout heureux se dirigea vers sa blonde préférée et la saisit par l'épaule, il lui fit alors un énorme bisou sur la joue et partit à la pèche avec Happy. La jeune fille rougit, Grey voyant la scène ne pouvait se retenir de fulminer. Il aurait voulu lui refaire le portrait à cette allumette. Notre constellasioniste, voyant la serveuse la regarder avec des coeurs pleins les yeux, décida de fuir. Le mage de glace la suivit histoire de comprendre la situation.

Arrivée chez elle, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était glissé juste derrière elle. Elle poussa un long soupir.

**-** Si Mira apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin je peux être sûre que tout le monde va être au courant, et ça je n'ai pas envie... et surtout Grey...  
**-** Et qu'est ce que tu ne voudrais pas que je sache ?  
**-** Ri ...rien du tout. Bégaya t-elle toute rouge

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Le disciple d'Oul fronça les sourcils, elle cachait un truc et c'était sûrement en rapport avec le comportement de la tête enflammée de ce matin. Il n'aimait pas ça mais alors pas du tout, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait la blonde depuis l'attaque de Phantom Lord, alors le fait qu'elle s'empourpre à cause de Natsu et qu'elle ne lui dise pas pourquoi le faisait enragé. Ne disant rien de plus et Lucy étant gêné par le regard qu'il avait se retourna.

Ce matin elle était partit précipitamment et avait laissé deux, trois choses traîner par terre. Elle se décida à les ramasser ce qui fut son erreur. Ses cheveux cachant sa nuque glissèrent à l'avant de son visage. Le brun déjà en colère vit la marque qu'avait laissé le Salamander, il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour comprendre. Il releva la jeune fille d'un coup la tirant par le bras. Il passa ses doigt sur la marque, il sentait la rage monter en lui.

**-** C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Cria t-il

Lucy était tétanisée par le ton qu'il avait employé et par ses yeux teintés d'une lueur qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

**-** Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ma question ! Menaça t-il  
**-** Ou... oui  
**-** Alors c'est ça que tu voulais que personne sache. Vous couchez ensemble, et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?  
**-** Non, tu te trompe il ne s'est rien passé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
**-** Et qu'est ce que je devrais croire à ton avis ?  
**-** Arrête Grey tu me fais mal.  
**-** Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'exhibitionniste était tellement en colère contre son rival pour avoir touché à sa Lucy, contre lui-même car il ne l'avait pas touché en premier et contre elle car elle voulait lui cacher, qu'il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'elle disait. La jeune fille était terrorisée.

**-** Il m'a juste fait un suçon, rien de plus. S'il te plait calme toi. Tu me fais peur !  
**-** Tch !

Il la relâcha, pensant qu'il allait se calmer la blonde se détendit mais il la plaqua au mur. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, il ne mit aucune passion dedans, aucune émotion. C'était plutôt violent, il chercha à forcer le passage pour que leurs langues se rencontrent, mais elle garda ses lèvres closes. Perdant patience il partit se venger sur le cou. Puis c'est au début du décolleté qu'il lui imposa sa marque.

Ce contact n'avait pas eu le même impact que celui du matin, celui-ci étant plus brutale, il n'y avait pas eu la passion ni la tendresse, rien comme s'il pouvait faire ça à n'importe qui. Puis il la relâcha, tout en passant ses doigts sur le suçon qu'il venait de faire.

**-** Comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi !

La mage lui donna une claque qui retentit dans toute la chambre. Ce dernier fut comme réveillé d'un cauchemar, il leva ses yeux vers sa blonde qui était en larmes. Il venait de se rendre compte de ses actes, mais, trop tard.

**-** Imbécile ! Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on peut se passer comme ça, je ne suis pas ta propriété ! Je suis une personne et moi aussi j'ai des sentiments ! Crétin ! Sors de chez moi tout de suite !

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire, arrivé devant la porte il se retourna et murmura un petit désolé. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ces garçons allait la rendre dingue, elle était une jeune femme et comme tout le monde elle avait un coeur et eux s'amusait à jouer avec.

* * *

Saluuut! Et bien les garçons sont devenue entreprenant peut être un peu trop au yeux de notre petite Lucy... Grey complètement jaloux et qui s'énerve mais il va falloir se faire pardonner maintenant, chose un peu compliqué, mais Lucy à un grand coeur

Poste un commentaire s'il te plait!


	11. Mission et règlement de compte

**Chapitre 11 Missions et règlements de comptes**

Grey s'en voulais comme jamais, il l'avait fait pleurer, elle qui faisait battre son cœur. C'est sûr il venait de faire la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie. Il était certain de l'avoir perdu. Il s'enfonça dans les rues de Magnolia, il savait le pourquoi de son emportement mais il n'avait pu se contrôler savoir que cette tête brûlée avait posé ses lèvres sur sa blonde. Il ne pris pas la direction de la guilde, ne voulant pas croiser Natsu, ni Lucy, ni même qui que ce soit en fait.

Du côté de la guilde en question, Mirajane avait l'air plutôt triste sa petite victime préférée était rentrée chez elle sans même lui avoir divulgué des informations, Erza se dirigea elle au tableau des missions. Il était tant que l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail reparte en mission, il ne fallait pas se ramollir. Elle prit alors une des petits affiches et partit chez sa meilleure amie pour la prévenir.

Arrivée à l'appartement de la constellationniste elle se faufila par l'endroit connu de tous et entra dans la chambre. Elle vit la mage aux esprits recroquevillée sur elle même en pleurant. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin la chemise du mage de glace qu'il avait laissé la en partant sans même s'en rendre compte.

**-** Lucy, qu'est ce que t'as fait cette idiot ?  
**-** Erza...

La blondinette se jeta alors dans les bras de Titania, cette dernière eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir la marque qu'avait laissé le brun et une fois que la demoiselle fut lover contre elle, elle remarqua la marque mais cette fois déposée par l'allumette.

**-** C'est Grey qui t'as fait ça ?  
**-** Pas les deux...  
**-** Qui est l'autre ?  
**-** Natsu.  
**-** Je vais les tuer !  
**-** Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien...  
**-** Non tu ne vas pas bien, tu pleures ça prouve qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas !  
**- **Je suis un peu perdu.  
**-** Bon, j'ai pris une mission nous allons y aller.  
**-** Je n'ai pas très envie de les voire pour l'instant...  
**-** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça nous partons que toutes les deux !

La mission qu'avait déniché la reine des fées avait été donné par une herboriste qui avait besoin d'une plante assez rare qui se trouvait en haut d'une grande montagne remplie de monstres singes. Cette plante portait le nom d'Edelweiss. Il y avait une image où l'on pouvait constater que c'était une plante en forme d'étoile, à priori blanche. La mission leur rapporterait que 90 000 joyaux. Elles partirent donc chez la cliente.

A la guilde un mage aux cheveux rose accompagné de son compagnon bleu venait de remarquer l'absence de ses deux coéquipières.

**-** Mirajane, où sont Lucy et Erza ?  
**-** Elles sont parties en mission je pensais que tu les avais accompagné, Grey n'es pas la non plus. Ils ont du partir sans toi.  
**-** Quoi ! Elles sont parties avec ce cerveau congelé sans moi ?

Natsu serra les poings et partit du bâtiment en rageant, alors comme ça il était partit avec sa Lucy. A tous les coups il allait en profiter, le fils d'Igneel se sentit soudainement très mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, il ne sentit même pas la larme couler sur sa joue. Sans même attendre Happy, il s'engouffra dans les rues de la ville. Il finit par se retrouver en face d'un brun ce qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite, il n'était pas censé être là...

Pendant ce temps, nos deux jeunes filles arrivèrent chez la cliente. Le lieu de rendez-vous était une vieille serre pas très bien entretenue. Une vielle femme se présenta à elles sous le nom de Myuki. Apparemment elle avait besoin de cette plante pour une décoction pour éviter les courbatures.

Elles partirent donc dans la montagne, ce que la mage aux clés avait oublié c'est que au sommet il faisait froid et il y avait de la neige. Elle invoqua Horologium pour se mettre au chaud.  
Ce fut au bout de plusieurs heures qu'elles trouvèrent enfin la fleur, des singes se mirent tout à coup à les attaquer. La mage en armure ordonna à l'héritière des Heartfilia de prendre la plante pendant qu'elle s'occupait des monstres. Malheureusement la fleur se trouvait sur un pant de montagne qui était loin d'être stable. Lucy glissa tout en attrapant l'Edelweiss, Titania ne put la retenir mais sauta vite pour la retrouver.

La blondinette stoppa enfin sa course et Erza put la rejoindre, mais il commençait à faire nuit elles s'abritaient donc dans une grotte pour la nuit.

Le disciple d'Oul n'en revenais pas, l'homme qui était la raison de toute sa colère était devant lui, il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler un peu. C'est la même réflexion que se fit Dragnir avant de se ressaisir.

**-** Tu n'es pas partie en mission avec Erza et Luce ?  
**- **De quoi tu parle l'chalumeau ?  
**-** Qu'est ce que t'as tu me cherche ? Tu veux te battre ?  
**-** Vas-y j'attends que ça !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre sans se poser plus de question, ils s'insultaient, ils se rendaient tout les coups. Ce fut quand tous deux n'avait plus d'énergie que la bagarre s'arrêta. Ils étaient tous les deux à terre essoufflés, chacun énervé par la seule présence de l'autre.

**-** Je te déteste tu le sais ça ? Fit Grey sur un ton hargneux  
**-** Tant mieux parce que moi aussi !  
**-** Tss, et dire que j'ai tout foiré par ta faute.  
**-** De quoi tu parle ?  
**-** Ne fait pas l'innocent je sais très bien que toi et Luce vous...  
**-** Qu'on quoi ?  
**-** Que toi et elle vous êtes un couple ! Pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi...  
**-** Un couple ?  
**-** Arrête de faire genre t'es pas au courant je sais ce qui c'est passé ce matin !  
**-** Ah bon, pour les bisous tu veux dire ?  
**-** Oui.  
**-** Je ne comprend même pas moi même pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais ça a fait pleurer Luce.  
**- **Tu l'as fait pleurer ? Mais t'es qu'un crétin ! Et comment ça tu comprend pas ce qui t'as pris ?  
**-** Ouais j'ai agi sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai juste eu envie d'embrasser son cou. Ça a fait comme une immense chaleur dans tout mon corps.  
**-** Attend tu sais pas ce que ça signifie ?  
**-** Bah non pourquoi toi oui ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?  
**-** Tch. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais et surtout à toi.  
**-** Et bah pas grave je demanderais à Mira.

Grey se mit a rigoler se moquant de l'ignorance de son rival, et de sa propre bêtise d'avoir cru que sa belle pouvait avoir couché avec l'autre. Natsu ne comprit pas pourquoi l'autre riait mais pour son information il irait la demander à la barmaid dès qu'il pourra de nouveau bouger.

**-** Évite de demander à Mira, sinon tu auras le droit à ses questions tordu ainsi qu'à ses plans foireux.  
**-** Pas grave je demanderais à Erza dès qu'elle rentrera.  
**-** Si tu veux te suicider vas-y libre à toi.  
**-** Tch.  
**-** Mais sache un truc, quand tu aura compris, je ne te laisserais pas Luce aussi facilement ! Je l'aime et ferais tout pour que ce soit réciproque, je ne perdrais pas contre toi.  
**-** Tout le monde l'aime.  
**-** Imbécile.

Les insultes refluaient entre les deux mages jusqu'à ce que leur gorge n'en puisse plus et qu'ils puissent de nouveau bouger et partir chacun chez soi. Enfin presque l'un d'entre eux faisant un détour par la guilde pour demander conseil.

Nos deux jeunes héroïnes étaient, du moins pour l'une, gelée dans une grotte dans la montagne. Notre pauvre invocatrice était tombée malade. Après tout faire des glissades dans la neige en étant peu vêtue ne peux pas nous aider à garder une bonne santé.

* * *

Oayho! Et oui nos deux garçons sont deux vrai Idiot, heureusement que notre petite Erza est là pour sa meilleur amie. Bientôt Natsu va apprendre la Nature de ses sentiments, ce déclara t-il avant Grey tel est la question?!

Laissez des petits commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir


	12. Malade!

**Chapitre 12 Malade ?!**

Natsu était parti demander des conseils mais il ne savait pas à qui, Mirajane et Erza n'était apparemment pas le bon choix d'après le mage de glace. Il alla donc voir à la guilde qui pourrait l'aider. Sûrement pas Juvia elle était trop bizarre, le maitre était trop vieux, Cana trop saoule, Levy elle dirait tout à Lucy, Gajil lui et les relations humaines ça faisait deux. Bref, il ne lui restait pas trop de choix, il alla donc voir son viel ami Macao. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ce matin, L'homme rigola et cria dans tout le bâtiment que le petit Salamander était en train de devenir un homme. Bien sûr à cette déclaration tout le monde rappliqua pour savoir la raison de ce cri.

**- **Et bien Macao en quoi notre Natsu devient un homme ? Demanda Wakabe  
**-** Il ressent ce qu'un homme ressent à côté d'une jolie femme !  
**-** C'est un homme !  
**- **De quoi tu parles, Macao ? Demanda Mirajane  
**-** Tu a eu ta premier éréc...  
**-** Maître, voyons, il y a des enfants ! Gronda Mirajane

Il y avait effectivement Roméo juste à côté de son père, tout le monde le regarda. Le pauvre ne comprenait rien à la situation et dévisageait les grands, le fils d'Igneel était tout aussi perdu, qu'est-ce que pouvait être une "éréc" ? Tout le monde commença à lui poser des questions, qui était la jeune fille ? Tout le monde avait bien sa petite idée mais ils voulaient tous l'entendre le dire.

La barmaid lui demanda s'il était amoureux, ne comprenant pas la signification il fallut lui expliquer plus en détail. Quand on était amoureux on pensait toujours à cette personne d'après la blanche, on a envie de la déshabiller d'après le vieux, on veux l'épouser disait la mage au mot, on a toujours envie d'être avec cette personne clama la mage d'eau. Bref, tout le monde lui fit comprendre ce que c'était, il comprit alors les mots de Grey.

**-** Je vais le tuer ! Je ne perdrais pas contre Grey !

Il sortit en courant suivi cette fois d'Happy, il se dirigea vers une maison qu'il connaissait très bien pour y squatter assez souvent. Il allait l'attendre pour lui dire, il serait le premier. Toute la guilde avait regardé son départ, assez choquée. Certains n'avaient pas compris le rapport entre le mage de glace et les envies de Natsu.

**-** Ça alors Grey et Natsu l'aiment tous les deux, c'est un super triangle amoureux ! S'extasia la blanche  
**- **Mais qui est-elle ?  
**-** Je suis désolé, Juvia, mais je crois que pour l'instant Grey ne s'intéresse pas à toi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la mages aux cheveux bleus et la pluie s'abattit sur Magnolia. L'exhibitionniste, lui, était chez lui, il broyait du noir mais il ne baissait pas les bras, il allait conquérir le coeur de la blonde même si pour cela, il devait briser celui de son rival.

La nuit tombait sur le royaume de Fiore, il y avait deux jeunes filles dans une grotte dont une qui n'était plus très lucide. Elle divaguait pendant que l'autre cherchait à faire un feu pour réchauffer son amie.

La nuit passa plus ou moins rapidement selon les personnes, pour l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ce fut un vrai calvaire, pas tous pour la même raison. L'un cherchait un plan pour conquérir une fille, l'autre réfléchissait la plus simple façon de faire sa déclaration, l'une essayait de soigner une coéquipière pendant que cette dernière luttait contre la fièvre.

Le disciple d'Oul alla à la guilde, espérant y croiser Lucy pour s'excuser autant de fois qu'il faudrait pour se faire pardonner. Il devait être onze heure quand une rousse débarqua en furie dans la guilde avec une blonde dans les bras.

**-** Où est Wendy ? Cria Erza  
**-** Elle est partie hier en mission, elle ne reviendra pas avant trois jours, pourquoi, Lucy est blessée ? s'inquiéta Mirajane  
**-** Non, elle a attrapé une grippe de mage !

Une grippe de mage était une maladie qui avait les mêmes symptômes qu'une grippe normale mais pour mage, et celle-ci faisait avoir un comportement bizarre à la personne et la faisait délirer sans compter que cela drainait son pouvoir magique. Ce n'était pas mortel mais assez éprouvant pour ceux qui devait guérir la personne.

Grey se précipita vers Titania, l'air inquiet, celle-ci posa sa meilleure amie dans les bras du brun non sans ajouter une menace que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit il allait mourir, en somme, rien de très méchant. Elle partie faire son rapport au maître puis chercher Wendy car attendre deux, trois jours n'était pas possible.

Le mage de glace se dirigea donc en direction de l'appartement de sa nakama, avec elle dans les bras. Elle se réveilla en chemin et s'accrocha eu cou du garçon, elle commença par demander où ils étaient et où ils allaient. Il lui expliqua, elle prit alors une voix sensuelle et se mit a jouer avec les cheveux du disciple d'Oul. Elle commença a lui dire qu'il était très beau, une main parcourait son torse. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, car après tout elle était malade et divaguait.

Ne voyant aucune réaction elle s'impatienta et décida de léchouiller et mordiller le cou du jeune homme, qui, s'arrêta aussi sec, et eu le rouge aux joues. Elle laissa une marque de son passage et lui dit que c'était à charge de revanche, il était paralyser quant à elle, elle touchait le suçon du bout de ses doigts fière d'elle, il aurait voulu qu'elle continue mais elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Il prit sur lui et reprit ça route.

Arrivé là-bas il ne s'attendait pas à voir une touffe rose allongée sur le lit, il réveilla l'intrus en lui criant dessus ce qui le fit se lever en sursaut. Celui-ci toisa alors son ami méchamment jusqu'à se qu'il voit la jeune fille. Il se fit pousser et elle fut glisser sous la couette. Mais elle retint le brun en lui disant d'une voix langoureuse de la rejoindre dans le lit. Il se fit violence pour ne pas accepter, puis se tourna vers les deux autres présents dans la pièce.

**-** Lucy est malade, elle a la grippe des mages. Je ne veux donc aucun bruit, aucun commentaire. Vous la laissez se reposer et peut importe ce qu'elle fait tu la remet dans son lit !  
**-** Aye sir !  
- Je sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire ! Ronchonna la rose  
**-** Grey, ne m'ignore pas.

La mage aux esprits avait passé ses bras autour du mage de glace et commençait à parcourir une nouvelle fois son torse. Il la plaqua alors au lit lui intimant de ne pas bouger, pendant que lui allait voir si elle avait de quoi manger pour lui faire une soupe. Elle se retrouva alors seule avec Natsu et Happy, elle passa son regard vers le mage de feu et fit un immense sourire qui ne le rassura pas. Elle sortie du lit, et s'approcha à pas de loup.

Elle lui dit que vu qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait hier elle allait lui apprendre. C'est sous les yeux effarés du chat qu'elle passa sensuellement la main sur le torse du garçon tout en déposant des baisers sur le cou. Elle lui laissa une jolie marque et durant la douce torture, il avait entouré la taille de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui. Ses mains parcouraient son dos.

L'exeed partit prévenir Grey car son compagnon de toujours n'avait pas l'air de réagir comme il le fallait. Il débarqua et poussa Lucy sur le lit, elle se rattrapa à son cou en lui demandant s'il était jaloux, et que si c'était le cas, le faire tout les trois ne la dérangeait pas. Il devint rouge et la repoussa une nouvelle fois en lui ordonnant de se mettre sous les couvertures et de dormir.

Des larmes montèrent aux joues de la blondinette, puis, elle se retourna vers le Salamander, l'oeil suppliant. Il ne pu résister et se plongea dans le regard chocolat.

**-** Natsu, Grey est méchant, console-moi.

Elle tendit ses bras vers lui, il ne put qu'avancer pour venir faire ce qu'elle demandait car après tout la voir pleurer était au dessus de ses forces. Elle se lova alors dans ses bras, elle lui glissa a l'oreille qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle voulait qu'il la réchauffe. A côté le deuxième garçon fulminait, il saisit la blonde par le bras et la repositionna sous les couvertures.

**-** Reprend toi l'allumette !  
**-** T'es jaloux parce qu'elle me préfère à toi !  
**-** Au lieu de dire des conneries vas lui acheter quelque chose à manger !  
**-** Mais moi c'est toi que je veux manger...  
**-** Ça suffit Lucy, lâche-moi !

Finalement le Dragon Slayeur après maintes menaces de son rival, du genre Erza le tuerait si il ne ramenait pas de la bouffe dans les dix minutes, partit chercher de quoi nourrir la malade. Quand il fut revenue, notre Grey révéla un certain talent de cuisinier pour enfin faire manger Lucy.

Celle-ci refusa cependant d'avaler quoi que ce soit si on ne lui donnait pas à manger comme à une enfant. Les garçons, après mûres réflexions décidèrent d'accéder à sa requête, il fut décider que ce serait le mage de glace qui le ferait car Natsu ne savait pas manger proprement. Elle refusa une énième fois car elle n'aimait pas la soupe.

**-** Mange s'il te plait après tu pourras faire ce qu'il te plait. Céda t-il  
**-** Tout ce dont j'ai envie ?  
**- **Dans la limite du possible, oui.  
**-** Prend gare à ce que tu dis Grey Fullbuster mes envies pourraient te concerner.

Le disciple d'Oul déglutit avant de commencer à donner à manger à la jeune fille pendant qu'elle le regardait d'une manière aguicheuse. Le mage de feu était assez énervé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait comme ça au brun. C'est lui qu'elle devrait regarder de cette manière, pas le glaçon, lui encore à qui elle devait adresser la parole de cette façon.

Après que l'assiette fut vidée, la blonde s'apprêta à formuler ses envies mais une Erza tenant une Wendy dans les bras débarqua dans la chambre comme une furie. La mage des cieux se dépêcha de guérir la mage stellaire, et bien qu'elle ne délirait plus et avait un comportement normal la fièvre n'avait que peu diminué. Avec une bonne nuit de repos elle serait sur pied.

Elle grelotait dans son lit, la mage en armure décida à contre coeur de laisser Natsu se glisser sous les draps pour la réchauffer grâce à sa température interne. La fièvre ne voulant toujours pas baisser Grey porta sa main au front de la demoiselle pour la rafraichir. Titania s'installa sur un canapé pour surveiller s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. Tous étaient confortablement installés à part le brun qui était assit par terre à côté du lit la main sur le front de la malade.

* * *

Hello! Notre amie Lucy en mode aguicheuse je trouve que ça lui va pas mal ce rôle non? Hihi Natsu ne peux même pas lui resister, Grey est un peu plus conscient de ce qui se passe même s'il se laisserait bien tenté, heureusement Wendy est arrivé.

Devient Fan, et commente s'il te plait!


	13. Une idée à la mirajane

**Chapitre 13 Une idée à la mirajane**

Lucy dormait a poing fermé, elle n'était plus malade, Natsu ronflait à côté d'elle. Les rayons de soleil avaient réveillé celui qui dormait au pied du lit, il regardait la blonde dormir elle était belle mais petit détail qui le gênait: les bras qui emprisonnaient la jeune fille. Il mit sa main sur son front pour voir si elle avait encore de la température et apparemment non.

il se mit à détailler le visage de l'endormie tout en caressant sa joue, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il le vit mais continua de la regarder, elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Bonjour Luce.  
- Bon-bonjour. Souffla t-elle. Je- je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras ni quoi que ce soit...  
- C'est à moi d'être désolé pour mon comportement de l'autre jour.

Elle leva les yeux écarquillés, elle avait complètement oublié avec ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle s'en voulait de son comportement, elle pensait qu'il serait furieux. Le silence ce fit, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Le coeur de la jeune fille commença à battre la chamade, elle tendit sa main vers son interlocuteurs quand tout à coup, celui-ci, se fit projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- D'où est-ce que tu te permets de toucher à ma Luce ! Hurla un dragon en insistant sur le "ma".  
- Déjà ce n'est pas ta Luce, et ensuite tu me cherche, tête à flamme ?

Les deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre se rendant coups pour coups. La blonde était effrayée au départ ne comprennent pas leur réaction, elle regardait la scène complètement paniquée. Elle lança un regard sur le siège qu'avait occupé la reine des fées la veille, mais il n'y avait personne. En entendant un bruit de verre brisé elle se reconcentra sur la bataille. Le mage de glace ce retrouvait comme à son habitude, habillé d'un simple caleçon, celui de feu crachait des flammes un peu partout. A leurs pieds se trouvait un vase, il n'avait certes pas une grande valeur sentimentale mais cela mit tout de même la mage stellaire en colère.

Les deux garçons se figèrent en sentant l'aura noir de leur nakama, celle-ci les assomma d'un coup sur la tête puis partit dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Pendant ce temps là, les deux ennemis c'était remis du coup et maintenant il se foudroyais juste du regard. Quand la collaborationniste sortie et vue ça elle ne pu que soupirer.

Ils partirent tout les trois pour la guilde, suivie d'Happy qui d'ailleurs avait promis, en échange de poisson, de tenir sa langue à propos des évènements de la veille. Notre héroïne ne voulant absolument que cela se sache. En arrivant devant le bâtiment le fils d'Igneel pris la décision de prendre la main de la jeune fille, le voyant faire le brun fit de même ce qui mit la demoiselle dans l'embarras.

- Elle les aiiiiiiment!  
- Tais-toi sale chat, tu avais promis! Si Mirajane apprends quoi que ce soit je t'étrangle!  
- Qu'est ce que je ne devrais pas apprendre? Dit la concerné un sourire innocent sur le visage.

Le chat volant prétexta devoir parler à Charuru pour pouvoir à éviter de s'expliquer. La barmaid regarda alors l'héritière Heartfilia, puis passa au de garçons derrière. Ils avaient lâchez leurs mains quand elle avait essayé de tuer l'Exceed, Les deux bagarreurs se fusillait donc du regard les bras croiser sur leur poitrine et n'avait même pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Quand à Lucy elle était toute rouge et cherchait un échappatoire.

Soudain une lumière apparu au dessus de la blanche et un petit sourire mesquin franchit ses lèvres, alterna encore son regard entre les trois jeunes puis se retourna vers la porte en leurs demandant ce qu'ils attendais pour renter.

C'est tout? Ce demandais notre pauvre Lucy, pas d'interrogatoire? Pas de phrase ambigu? Elle se demandais si il fallait être rassurer par un tel comportement ou s'inquiéter encore plus que d'habitude. Bien sur la deuxième option était la bonne, notre petite Mirajane alla vérifié le calendrier, et oui dans quelque jour c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle allait bien rire, mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Tient Macao et Wakabe feront surement l'affaire.

Elle partit dans leur direction avec une bière à la main histoire qu'ils ne puissent pas refuser sa proposition. Elle leur expliqua son plan, les deux hommes ce dirent que cette femme était vraiment tordu mais refusé une chose à quelqu'un qui vous offre une bière et surtout a Miarjane était tout bonnement impossible.

Elle s'avança alors pas à pas devant la scène, elle monta les deux trois marches ce mit au centre attira l'attention de tout le monde et avant de faire son annonce, un certain Hibiki fit son entré et se dirigeas vers la mage aux esprits. La blanche vue son sourire s'agrandir.

- Mes chères amis, la Saint Valentin s'approchant à grand pas nous avons décidé de faire un concours entre garçons afin que Lucy se trouve un petit ami.

La susnommé recrache l'eau qu'elle était entrain de boire, pourquoi fallait-il que Mirajane lui fasse toujours des plans foireux. D'ailleurs elle lui posa la question quand celle ci revint au bar pour prendre les inscriptions des participants. D'après la blanche c'était qu'Erza l'aurait surement tué, Levy c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui serait chargé de la tué. Laky peu de personne se serait inscirte, Wendy était trop jeune ... Bref elle trouva une bonne excuse pour tout le monde.

Le beau garçon de Blue pegasus vient s'inscrire aussi vite, deux garçons à la chevelure rose et l'autre brune n'avait déjà pas apprécier que ce beau parleur vienne attirer l'attention de Leur blonde appréciais encore moins que celui ci cherche a obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle. La concerné soupira, alors que son esprit stéllaire coureur de Jupon s'inscrit à son tour. Macao selon le pacte fait avec la diabolique barmaid due s'inscrire, Readus fit de même si lui contrairement aux autres n'avait pas l'esprit mal placé et oui il voulait juste, pendant toute une journée, pouvoir la peindre dans un endroit différent de la guilde.

Les deux autres qui enrageait finit par venir s'inscrire au même moment ce qui provoqua une nouvelle dispute qui entraîna toute la guilde. Notre petite tête blonde partie rejoindre sa meilleur amie assise un peu plus loin.

- Ma pauvre Lu-chan, Mira t'as encore embarqué dans une de ses histoires.  
- Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit moi sa victime? Pourquoi pas toi?  
- Je ne sais pas et de tout façon contrairement à toi je n'est pas beaucoup de succès avec les garçons...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que lui t'aime beaucoup. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil

La petite Levy devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en comprenant l'allusion de son amie, elle tourna la tête à droite à gauche pour voir si un dragon slayer de métal aurait pu entendre la conversation, mais celui ci était trop occupé à se battre. Elle soupira de soulagement tout en foudroyant son interlocutrice du regard.

Hibiki venu les rejoindre, précisa à son amie qu'il avait hâte que le concours est eu lieu afin qu'il se retrouve tout les deux. Il pensait l'emmener dans un restaurant, pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il gagnerais. L'esprit du lion était arrivé et protestait, il disait que leur amour était tellement fort qu'il lui ferait gagner le concours.

Trois jour passèrent et c'était enfin le jour du concours, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison notre mage angoissait. Pendant ses trois jours elle ne vue ni Grey, ni Natsu. Elle était tout de même inquiète, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Happy était resté avec elle en lui assurant qu'ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner afin de gagner ce concours pour éviter, d'après eux, qu'elle ne finisse avec un des pervers qui c'était inscrit.

Arrivé à la guilde, elle vit que la scène était prête a recevoir nos six concourent . Il y avait six chaise et devant celle si se trouvait six pupitre avec un buzz dessus, Lucy soupira car elle avait espéré que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et qu'aucun concours n'aurait lieu.

Elle s'assit au bar et se retrouva avec l'instigatrice de tout ce petit manège, elle essuyait tranquillement ses verres tandis que la mage stéllaire s'allongea sur le comptoirs.

- Et bien Lucy, ça ne vas pas?  
- A ton avis?  
- Alors qui aimerait tu voir gagné? continua Mirajane un sourire innocent collé au visage  
- Personne!  
- Allons voyons, ...

Elle se perdit dans une liste des qualités de chaque garçons, en insistant sur Grey et Natsu. Ceux ci venait d'ailleurs d'entrer en même temps que les autres concurrent, chacun se plaça a un pupitre. Notre chère Wakabe le deuxième complice de la blanche se plaça sur le côté gauche de la scène avec des fiches dans la main.

- Bon tout les participants sont là, on vas pouvoir commencer. J'espère Messieurs que vous avez révisé votre culture générale?  
- Notre quoi? Demanda Natsu  
- Culture générale Abrutie ça veux dire tes connaissance mais bon tant n'as pas t'es trop idiot!  
- Tu me cherche le Glaçon!

Il n'y eupas de bagarre Erza étant dans la salle les yeux rivé sur eux. Le salamander était perdu, il pensait devoir ce battre et donc c'était entraîné pour tous les battre il grinça donc légèrement des dents. Le disciple d'Oul avait fait la même erreur de jugement, même si il avait fait la morale a son rivale il n'en menait pas large. Tout les autres connaissant la barmaid et sa gentillesse s'attendais à peu près à ça. Wakabe expliqua donc les règles.

* * *

Qui va gagner le concours?

La réponse dans le chapitre 14

Venez faire un tour sur mon blog: mon-fanfic sur skyrock


	14. Le concours

**Chapitre 14 Le concours**

**W**akabe commença alors son déluge de questions.

**-** Qui est le premier maître de Fairy Tail ?  
**-** Mavis.  
**-** Un point pour Macao ! Qui sont les membres d'Oracion Seis ?  
- Cobra, Kurodoa, Midnight, Angel, Racer et Brain. Ce dernier était aussi Zero le septième membre.  
**-** Hey ! C'est moi qui devait les dires. Cria Natsu indigné.  
**-**Un point pour Hibiki, reprenons.

**L**es questions s'enchaînaient et la pauvre constellationniste ne pouvait rien faire. Hibiki menait avec dix-huit points, Macao était derrière avec seize points, puis Loki avec qinze points, Readus qui n'avait pas le temps de parler sept points, égalité parfaite avec Grey. Natsu était bon dernier avec un seul point.

**M**irajane voyant l'inquiétude de son amie et lui dit que si elle voulait, elle pouvait choisir le gagnant car après tout la deuxième manche arrivait avec des questions qui rapportaient plus. Elle lui précisa que le père de Roméo avait toutes les réponses d'avance et que si elle voulait il pourrait les souffler à l'un des participants.

**M**ais lequel ? Lucy paniquait, et si elle choisissait le peintre ? Beaucoup trop lent, mais le seul sans mauvaises intentions. Et pourquoi pas Natsu ? Candide comme il était il ne pensait pas, lui non plus, à mal. A cette pensée le visage du mage de glace passa dans son esprit, il fallait pas l'oublier lui non plus.

**F**inalement, ne répondant rien la deuxième manche était sacrément entamée, vingt-cinq pour Le mage des archives, vingt-deux pour Loki qui venait de rattraper son retard, toujours le même nombre de point pour Readus et Macao. Le disciple d'Oul avait maintenant treize points, quant au cracheur de feu il était à quatre points.

**-** L'avant dernière question qui est de trois points. Donnez moi le nom de tout les clés d'ors.  
**-** Loki, Plue, la servante, le crabe et la vache.  
**-** Et non, c'est raté, Natsu, non seulement Plue n'est pas une clé d'or mais leurs noms ne sont pas vache ni crabe, en plus de ça il y en a douze.  
**-** Léo, Aries, Libra, Aquarius, Cancer, Caprico, Pisces, Scorpio,Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius et Gemini. Récita l'esprit céleste.  
**-** Question finale, combien de membres du conseil y a t-il ?  
**-**Neuf membres !

**C**'était donc Hibiki qui avait gagné, un sentiment de détresse envahi notre petit Natsu. C'était comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le coeur, on lui prenait sa Lucy. Et à la surprise de tout le monde il parti en courant de la guilde les yeux cachés par des mèches, Happy n'eut même pas le temps de le suivre. Le mage de feu était démoralisé, il voulait tellement qu'elle soit à lui et rien qu'à lui.

**N**otre blonde partie à sa poursuite, le voir parce-que ça lui avait fait de la peine, elle voulait le retrouver, lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave. Elle fit tout le tour de la ville, passant même par chez elle. Elle jura de ne pas être dotée comme son ami d'un odorat sur-développé.

**L**e jeune Fullbuster lui était resté sur place et fusillait le mage de Blue Pegasus. Puis, le fait que l'autre tête à flamme était parti et que la mage stellaire l'avait suivit lui faisait mal. Il décida tout de même de mettre un poing dans la figure de ce beau parleur avant de sortir de la guilde. Il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu gagner, il devait avouer ses sentiments à la blonde avant que quelqu'un d'autre lui prenne.

**L**ucy était anéantie, elle n'avait pas pu retrouver son ami aux cheveux roses, et penser qu'il pouvait déprimer tout seul dans son coin lui fit un pincement au coeur. Il pleuvait et elle se faisait énormément de soucis pour lui. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, épuisée. Lorsqu'elle rentra elle eut de la visite, ne s'y attendant pas elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien.

**-** Je t'interdis d'aller à un quelconque rendez-vous avec cet idiot !  
**-** Gr-grey qu'est que tu fiches ici ?  
**-** je te l'interdit, c'est tout.  
**-**Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

**I**l posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme sans même lui répondre, mais contrairement à la dernière fois il y mit tout ses sentiments. Il fut si doux et passionnel que la demoiselle fondit dans ses bras. Puis d'une extrême lenteur il se détacha d'elle afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

**-**Parce que je t'aime. Murmura t-il.

**P**uis il sortit par la fenêtre sans avoir de réponse, il avait eu peur et c'était donc enfui comme un lâche. Si elle l'avait rejeté il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu y survivre. La jeune fille qu'il venait de laisser était perdue, est-ce que son ami brun venait de l'embrasser ? Est-ce que Grey Fullbuster venait de lui déclarer sa flamme ? Est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose au moins ? Elle ne savait pas concernant la dernière interrogation.

**C**e fut tirailler par l'inquiétude pour son ami simple d'esprit et la confusion dans laquelle l'avait mit le mage de glace qu'elle s'endormie les larmes aux yeux. Durant la nuit une silhouette se faufila par la fenêtre, observant Lucy dormir. Quand il l'entendit murmurer le nom du disciple d'Oul, l'ombre se crispa. Puis la voir prononcer le nom de Natsu des larmes aux coin des yeux le fit se sentir coupable.

**L**e Dragon Slayeur s'approcha alors de ce corps endormi, il passa un doigt sur sa joue pour pouvoir effacer la trace humide qui s'était échappé de ses yeux. Puis il retraça son visage du bout des doigts avant d'effleurer ses lèvres si tentantes. Et s'il y goûtait ? Rien que cette fois-ci, personne n'en saurait rien.

**I**l s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur sa nakama, jusqu'à se retrouver à deux centimètres de ce visage qui le hantait chaque nuit. Il posa ses lèvres en délicatesse sur celle de sa coéquipière. Il lui souffla qu'il l'aimait au creux de l'oreille avant de se mettre sous la couette et de se blottir contre son amie.

**L**ucy se réveilla, bercée par une douce chaleur, elle s'y blottie, espérant que ce qui s'était passé la veille était faux, mais les larmes séchées sur son visage lui prouva que non. Puis elle sentie quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour tomber sur une touffe rose. Elle poussa un crie aigu, éjectant l'intrus du lit.

**-** Ça va pas, Luce, j'dormais bien moi. Susurra une voix ensommeillée.  
**-** Comment oses-tu te fourrer dans mon lit, surtout après avoir disparu comme ça la veille ! Te rends-tu compte du soucis que je me suis faite ? Cria la blonde en colère.  
**-** Dé-désolé. Dit-il en baissant la tête.  
**-** D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?  
**-** Parce que je voulais gagner, c'est pas juste que ce soit cet abruti d'Hibiki qui ai gagné.  
**-** D'habitude tu n'en aurait pas fait tout un flan, tu te serais battu avec lui, c'est tout.  
**-** Oui mais là c'était différent. S'indigna Natsu.  
**-** En quoi c'est différent ? S'exaspéra t-elle.  
**-**Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi. Il y a que moi qui est le droit parce que... Je t'aime ! Hurla t-il tout rouge.

**L**a jeune fille fut chamboulée par cet aveu. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas lui aussi. Mais qu'est qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ? La constellasionniste préféra s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain plutôt que de répondre. Elle glissa contre la porte, alors que Natsu sortit par la fenêtre en serrant les poings, l'air contrarié et toujours légèrement rouge.

**E**lle se posait énormément de questions, elle les aimait beaucoup tous les deux. Natsu était protecteur, il savait la fait rire quand il fallait, et il faut avouer qu'il était très bien fait, son sourire enfantin la faisait toujours craquer. Grey était plus mystérieux mais ça faisait parti de son charme, mais il était à l'écoute et bienveillant, son corps était superbement bien sculpté.

**P**ourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tous les deux de très bon parti ? En plus de se poser tant de questions, une affirmation vient assombrir le visage de la jeune femme: quelque soit l'issue, l'un des deux allait souffrir et c'était elle qui choisirait. C'était comme si elle allait arracher elle même le coeur d'un des deux.

**E**lle finit par soupirer et se dirigea vers la guilde. Quand elle fut entrée dans le bâtiment, la mage découvrit une guilde bien calme. Les deux perturbateurs étaient chacun dans un coin ne levant même pas les yeux vers elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bar, Mirajane ne dit rien, voyant la mine déconfite de sa victime préféré elle préféra cette fois ne rien dire.

* * *

Salut les amis! Alors quand pensez vous? moi je trouve que faire gagner Hibiki était une bonne idée, bon maintenant notre pauvre lucy est perdu, mais elle va bien finir par comprendre ses sentiments.

Allez on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.


	15. Un choix pas si difficile

**Chapitre 15 Un choix pas si difficile**

Mirajane servit un verre de jus d'orange à notre petite blonde, celle-ci ne le bu, restant là à observer le verre tout en soupirant. Notre barmaid cherchait un moyen de l'aider.

- Que ce passe t-il, Lucy ?  
- Hum, rien...  
- Tu sais, ça arrive à beaucoup de monde d'être amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps.  
- Je..je ne suis pas a-amoureuse ! S'indigna Lucy toute rouge.

La blanche souriait, si elle arrivait à mettre son amie dans l'embarra c'était déjà un bon point et peut être que comme ça elle quitterait sa mine décontenancée. Elle commença à lui dire que cela arrivait tout le temps, expliquant ce qu'elle avait lu dans un livre une fois. Et comme quoi, au final, un des garçons tombait amoureux d'une autre fille ce qui laissait le champs libre pour l'autre. Pendant toute sa tirade, la mage stellaire buvait ses paroles, espérant qu'un miracle se produise pour elle de la même façon que ces héroïnes.

Natsu, dans son coin, fulminait, la bonde n'avait pas répondu et il était persuadé que c'était de la faute au glaçon, après tout il avait senti son odeur quand il était venu cette nuit voir sa Luce. Il voulait lui demander des explications à sa façon.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Grey, qui craignait juste la réaction de son amie, et si elle se mettait à l'éviter ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire, de toute manière il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il vit son rival se diriger vers lui, il savait d'avance que ça aurait un rapport avec la constellationniste, il s'approcha à son tour.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et les regardèrent marcher dans la même direction face à face tout en montrant leur hostilité. La mage serei sentit la tension monter, elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et quand les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à se jeter l'un sur l'autre elle se mit entre les deux.

- Ça suffit, les garçons !

Elle avait chacune de ses paumes sur le torse des deux mages, même s'ils ne s'attaquaient pas ils se défiaient tout de même du regard. Quand ils sentirent la mage aux esprits les retenir, ils s'arrêtèrent en la regardant d'un air surpris par son intervention. Chacun la voulait pour lui seul, il la regardait avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables.

Grey posa ses doigts sur la délicate main de la jeune fille, Salamander retira vivement la main de son rival tout en lui crachant au visage de ne pas toucher à sa Luce. Le mage de glace était prêt à répliquer, lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants débarqua dans la guilde. Elle sépara les deux jeune hommes sans ménagement.

- Vous devriez êtres amis ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous embarrassez Lucy plus qu'autre chose, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas tout seul dans cette histoire ! Tonna Titania.

Elle poussa sa camarade jusqu'au bar, et commanda son fraisier. La barmaid ayant vu toute la scène vint réconforter son amie blonde et l'embarqua loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle lui déclara qu'elle savait le choix difficile qu'elle avait à faire, mais rajouta qu'elle serait là, peu importe son choix, qu'Erza, Levy, Wendy et toutes les autres la soutiendraient de tout leur cœur.

Elle parut soulagée d'un côté mais notre jolie mage des étoiles se mit à pleurer, Mirajane la prit délicatement dans ses bras et pue comprendre entre deux trois sanglots que celle-ci avait très peur de briser le cœur de l'un d'entre eux, qu'elle les aimait tous les deux.

- Concentre toi, Lucy, il y en a sans doute un que tu aimee différemment. Lui conseilla Erza qui venait d'entrer.  
- Tu sais avec Natsu tu ne peux pas être sûre qu'il sache comment se conduire avec toi, si vous sortez ensemble il risque d'agir comme à son habitude. Mais si c'est Grey je ne pense pas qu'il ferra de démonstration en public et sera loin d'être romantique. Enfin bref, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions. L'informa Mirajane.

Lucy se mit à réfléchir, pour l'instant elle ne savait plus où elle en était. La blanche recommanda à la blonde d'aller se reposer et ainsi elle aurait les idées plus claires. La rousse la raccompagna jusque chez elle, puis après avoir inspecter l'appartement afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas d'intrus repartie trouver les deux énergumènes afin de les dissuader de déranger leur coéquipière.

Grey avait entendu toute la conversation des filles, son cœur le faisait souffrir de savoir que peut être la blonde ne le choisirait pas. Il se senti mal en sachant que celle-ci se retrouvait entre deux feux et qu'il était en partie responsable, il devait lui montrer qu'il était compréhensif et pourquoi pas mettre toute les chances de son côté.

Quant à Natsu, lui, ruminait dans son coin de ne pas avoir pu refaire le portrait de son rival le mage de glace, de toute manière Luce était à lui. Il l'avait fait entrer dans la guilde, il l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'y avait aucun doute au fait qu'elle devait lui revenir.

Lucy avait dormi toute la journée et quand elle se réveilla la nuit tombait, elle se mit à écrire une lettre à sa mère puis partie en direction de la guilde. Elle était toujours incertaine de sa décision, mais elle devait parler au deux garçons, afin qu'ils comprennent et ainsi éviter de se battre à ce sujet dans un avenir proche.

Devant la guilde se trouvait justement un des deux hommes qu'elle voulait absolument voir, il était adossé au mur regardant les étoiles, elle s'approcha alors timidement. Elle lui devait la vérité !

- Gr-Grey ? Dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.  
- Lucy ! Est ce que tu vas bien ?  
- Hum.  
- Il faudrait que je te parle. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Elle demanda à l'adolescent de prendre la parole en premier, il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses pensées, il bafouillait en lui disant que c'était à propos de sa déclaration. Il avait chaud et pour une fois était loin d'être sûr de lui, il l'avait fait souffrir à un moment mais elle lui avait pardonné. Ses mains étaient moites, il ne savait plus quoi dire pour la faire pencher en sa faveur, en plus il fallait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, allait-elle le rejeter ?

Le fils d'Igneel sorti à ce moment de la guilde, il les vit tout les deux les pommettes rouges, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas elle. Il avait déjà perdu Lisanna avant même d'avoir compris ses sentiments alors cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi lui glisse entre les doigts. Il la pris alors dans ses bras les faisant tourner le dos au mage de glace.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me la prendre ! Lâcha le mage de feu.  
- Écoute, Nat... Essaya le brun avant de se faire couper la parole.  
- Non, toi écoute ! J'ai déjà perdu Lisanna, je ne veux pas perdre Luce aussi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir à nouveau ça, et toi tu essayes de me la prendre ! Pourquoi tu veux me l'enlever ?

Le mage de feu tremblait de tous ses membres, Lucy qui était dans ses bras le senti et comme pour le réconforter serra ses mains sur son geôlier. Grey était resté pantois à cette déclaration, il savait que son rival avait aimé Lisanna mais pas à ce point. Il se sentait coupable d'infliger une nouvelle souffrance à celui-ci même si des fois il le trouvait casse-pied. Il pris alors la pire décision de sa vie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu. J'allais justement dire à Lucy que je m'étais trompé sur mes sentiments et que j'en aime une autre... Dit il en essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible.

Lucy sentie son cœur se serrer fortement à ses paroles, mais ainsi elle ne briserait le cœur de personne, même si c'était douloureux de penser que le disciple d'Oul ne ressentait pas la même chose. Puis, ce dernier s'éloigna des deux autres sans un mot, il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant eux, il préféra se cloîtrer chez lui à broyer du noir.

Il avait abandonné sans même se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à son ami, son meilleur ami, admit il. Il partirait durant un petit moment histoire de pouvoir l'oublier même s'il doutait réussir, puis cela leur permettrait de se rapprocher et ainsi ne plus laisser de doute à la mage.

Quant aux deux autres, ils étaient devant la guilde, Natsu avait fait en sorte de se retrouver face à la constellationniste et l'avait embrassé. Celle-ci était d'abord resté impassible puis s'était doucement laissé emporter par la passion de son ami.

* * *

Ola amigos! Pour ce qu'i ne l'aurait pas reconnut le moment de la "dispute" ou Natsu prend Lucy dans ses bras et tiré du mangas peach girl, bien sur le dialogue et changer mais j'avais trouvé sa trop mignon bien sur notre blonde ne réagit pas comme momo mais bon.

Allez n'hésitez surtout pas à lâcher un petit commentaire


	16. Mission

**Chapitre 16 Mission**

Il l'embrassa alors plus fougueusement, introduisant la langue qui partie à la recherche de sa jumelle puis il se recula et puis constata les larmes sur le joues de son amie.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas, Luce ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non, c'est juste que je suis heureuse. Mentit-elle.

Il lui fit alors un magnifique sourire avant de l'enlacer tendrement, quant à elle par dessus l'épaule chaude elle regardait le disciple d'Oul s'éloigner, même si elle ne faisait de mal à personne c'est elle qui avait mal. Elle aurait aimé d'un côté qu'il soit vraiment amoureux d'elle et qu'il fasse tout pour qu'elle le choisisse.

Elle était dans les bras chaud et réconfortant de son ami, Mirajane avait raison il y avait eu un "miracle" l'un des deux en aime une autre. La jeune fille dans les livres ne racontait pas à quel point ça pouvait faire souffrir et si ça avait été Natsu qui partait aurait-elle réagit de la même façon ? Sûrement.

Elle se fut tirée par son compagnon à l'intérieur de la guilde, lui tenant fermement la main, lorsqu'il rentra, notre barmaid sautait de joie, ça y est il y avait un couple maintenant autour d'une mage au mots et un autre Dragon Slayeur. Les deux concernés éternuaient en même chacun à un bout de la guilde.

Le plus grand dragueur de tout Fairy Tail avait rendu visite à sa maîtresse pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait et que lui ferrait un meilleur époux, ainsi de suite juste qu'à ce qu'une tête rose n'en puisse plus et créer une bagarre générale.

La blonde soupira il ne changerais donc jamais ? En regardant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux un visage lui apparut. Il n'était pas là, lui. Elle perdit son petit sourire et Erza avant de stopper tout ça lui glissa à l'oreille d'écouter son cœur. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi la rousse lui disait ça.

Quand la bagarre fut finit l'allumette se releva et partie raccompagné sa petite amie jusqu'à chez elle. Il se glissa dans le lit et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nos deux protagonistes sortaient ensemble et autant de jours que le mage de glace avait comme disparu. L'héritière Heartfilia pensait que Juvia pouvait être la fille dont il était réellement amoureux même si un sentiment de meurtre à l'égard de cette dernière se développait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait ainsi. Mais tout s'était envolé le jour où la mage d'eau avait débarqué, souriante à la guilde en annonçant qu'elle sortait avec Léon Bastia, membre de la guilde Lamia Scale.

Un jour, ils étaient tranquillement dans l'appartement de la jeune fille, elle était allongée sur le lit, la tête sur les jambes de son compagnon qui lui caressait tendrement la chevelure, dans ces moments elle était presque en paix. Lui la regardait, d'ici il avait une jolie vue sur le décolleté de sa coéquipière, il avait envie d'y glisser sa main mais il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, il se pencha alors histoire de rencontrer ses lèvres pulpeuses. A se contact la blonde se releva pour se mettre en face afin que cela soit plus pratique.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce que la mage sente une proéminence au niveau de l'entre-jambe du garçon, elle le repoussa alors, gênée, désignant la chose, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Celui-ci cacha son problème tout en s'excusant, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait signifier. Elle rigola et lui dit que le moment venue elle lui expliquerait. Ils allaient ré-échanger leur salive, quand, un chat bleu fit irruption dans la pièce.

Celui-ci demandait à son "père" d'aller pécher avec lui ce qu'il accepta avec l'approbation de sa petite-amie. Elle les regarda partir d'un air absent car même si elle sortait avec le mage de feu elle ressentait comme un immense vide en elle, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle ne le montrait pas, gardant toujours son beau sourire mais si on l'observait de plus près à chaque fois qu'elle était seule elle observait la porte de la guilde comme si Grey allait apparaître et s'excuser de son absence.

Natsu de son côté faisait tout un tas d'effort pour la mage aux clés. Il venait dormir avec elle en lui demandant l'autorisation avant, il essayait de ne plus tout dévorer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans l'appartement. Mais agir comme un couple, il avait encore beaucoup de mal. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie au risque de déranger sa belle. Mais Natsu restait Natsu, il continuait à déclencher des bagarres, à lire le bouquin de Lucy sans autorisation, de rentrer par la fenêtre, etc.

Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à ne rester que tous les deux, du coup Natsu voulut prendre une mission et demanda pour la première fois à Happy d'attendre leur retour. Il ne voulait pas être déranger.

- Luce, ça te dit de partir en mission rien que nous deux ? Lui demanda t-il tout joyeux.  
- Hum ...  
- Luce, tu m'écoutes ?

Elle sortie de ses pensées et accepta l'invitation, elle avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées. Et ainsi elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec son petit-ami et oublier le brun...

Ainsi ils partaient s'occuper de mercenaires qui terrorisaient les alentours d'un village. Durant le trajet Natsu s'était allongé sur les genoux de la blonde et s'endormit afin d'oublier ses maux d'estomac. La demoiselle, se contentait de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux roses du jeune homme. Malheureusement ses réflexions étaient ailleurs, vers un autre homme pour qui elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Elle se tapota alors les joues pour se reprendre, il en aimait une autre de toute façon il était certainement parti la retrouver. Il y avait tout de même un doute qui persistait, on ne se trompe pas sur ses sentiments aussi facilement, si ? Mais à quoi elle pensait, elle sortait avec Natsu ! Il n'était, certes, pas le prince charmant dont elle rêvait mais il était attentionné, et n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle.

Elle se ressaisit lorsque le train s'arrêta, elle profiterait de cette mission avec son petit-ami. Ils partirent chercher un hôtel tout d'abord car il se faisait tard et que Natsu était encore dans un état comateux. Allongée sur le lit depuis plus de deux heures la blonde ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle avait comme un gouffre en elle.

Elle se leva et partie à la fenêtre regarder les étoiles et ainsi, pourquoi pas, s'apaiser. Elle ne vit pas que son homme s'était réveillé et la regardait. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, même s'il n'en montrait rien il voyait bien que l'absence du brun la faisait souffrir, elle l'aimait lui aussi Mais est-que cela empiéterait sur leur relation ? Préféra t-elle se détourner de lui ? Tant de question qu'il se posait mais il optait pour jouer l'ignorant.

- Luce, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Je-oui, non... Dit elle hésitante.  
- C'est oui ou c'est non ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose comme si...  
- Moi aussi, la coupa t-il, c'est parce qu'Happy n'est pas la, après tout c'est la première fois qu'on part en mission sans lui.  
- Tu as sans doute raison. Soupira t-elle.  
- Aller, revient dormir.

Elle lui sourit et il répondit avant de s'allonger de nouveau, il lui tourna le dos mais ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite, Grey avait pris trop d'emprise sur elle. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée elle fixa le dos du fils d'Igneel. Elle se dit qu'il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effort pour elle, mais il avait tort ce n'était pas l'absence d'Happy qui la rendait morose, non, c'était celle d'une toute autre personne.

* * *

Saluuut! Et bien notre petite blonde ce pose beaucoup trop de question, mais ça fait partie de l'intrigue. Je trouve ça quand même bien de mettre Natsu un peu plus observateur qu'il n'y parait même si question relation sexuel il est encore novice.

Aller au prochain chapitre les petits choux!


	17. Rupture

**Chapitre 17 Rupture**

Le lendemain pendant la bataille contre leur ennemis, notre petite constellationniste était loin d'être concentrée, elle partait sans cesse dans ses pensées. elle n'observait que d'un œil la bataille, ce fut à cause de cette inattention que les mages noirs s'en prirent à elle, ils la blessèrent assez gravement au flanc droit. Taurus vint directement à son secours, Natsu ne s'en aperçu qu'après il était trop occupé à faire ressortir toute sa frustration. Mais quand il la vit, il accouru aussitôt jusqu'à elle.

- Lucy, tout va bien ?  
- Je-j'ai froid, je-je suis désolée. susurra t-elle.  
- Chut, je vais te ramener jusqu'à la guilde et comme ça Wendy va te soigner. Dit il en larmes.

Trois jours que la blonde ne s'était pas réveillée, elle était hors de danger bien heureusement mais toujours trop faible pour se réveiller. Le mage de feu était resté à ses côté tout ce temps, ne la quittant pas des yeux, dès qu'il s'endormait il sursautait et se remettait à la fixer.

Elle était dans le noir elle entendait quelqu'un pleurer, c'était sûrement Natsu. Elle l'avait entendu hurler, s'était-il fait avoir lui aussi ? Était-elle morte ? Elle n'en savait rien mais une voix masculine qu'elle ne reconnut pas au premier abord lui intimait de se battre et de vivre.

Lucy papillonna des yeux, elle savait où elle était et ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle se mit assise d'un seule coup en demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Natsu. Sa blessure la lança et elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur. La personne de ses pensées apparue devant ses yeux la forçant à se rallonger.

- Natsu, tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.  
- Non, mais toi rallonge-toi tu n'es pas complètement remise. S'esquiva t-il.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le vois bien Nat'...  
- Rien du tout, je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée.

Il partit sans même un regard pour elle, elle avait l'impression qu'il la fuyait. Mais avant qu'elle se morfonde pour ça une bonne partie de la guilde débarqua dans l'infirmerie tous heureux de la voir en bonne santé. Le Salamandeur lui n'était pas revenu, elle était prête à poser la question mais tout le monde l'en affubla déjà pour s'enquérir de son état.

Un chat noir vint se poser sur son lit en lui disant qu'elle était très costaud pour avoir survécu, les mages de Fairy Tail d'après lui était vraiment intéressent. Tiens, d'ailleurs où était cette petite boule de poil d'Happy ? Avant même qu'elle puisse poser la question Erza lui répondit.

- Happy n'est pas là, il est partit à la recherche de Grey pour l'avertir de ton état de santé.

Entendre le nom du mage de glace lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne pensait, ainsi il était parti, certainement avec sa nouvelle petite-amie. Elle baissa la tête, elle devait penser qu'à son petit-ami à elle. Elle le chercha alors des yeux, pleine de détermination.

- Où est Natsu ?  
- Il n'est pas là non plus pour l'instant, il te parlera tout à l'heure je crois que vous en avez besoin. Répondit Mirajane légèrement mal à l'aise.

Qu'elle était cette atmosphère ? Elle commençait légèrement à angoisser, que lui cachait-on ? Tout le monde la salua et parti sous l'ordre de la reine des fées. Quand une touffe rose rentra à nouveau dans la chambre la tête baissé un roux a lunettes apparut de nul part.

Loki demandait à sa princesse comment elle allait, le Dragon Slayer ne fit même pas un geste lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la blonde. Cette attitude déconcerta la demoiselle, d'habitude il se serait jeté sur le Lion pour avoir osé la toucher. Quant à ce dernier, il lui appris que Taurus s'en voulait énormément, que Plue s'inquiétait et que Aquarius la félicitait pour son petit-ami. Mais l'esprit ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille en disant qu'en digne copain cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Natsu s'affaissait à chaque parole, alors comme ça il se sentait coupable. Lucy renvoya son ami chez lui. Elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable que c'était entièrement sa faute.

- Lucy, toi et moi c'est... Fini. Murmura alors Natsu.  
- Pa-pardon ? Dit-elle pensant avoir mal entendu.  
- Toi et moi c'est terminé. Répéta t-il plus fort.  
- Pou-pourquoi ? Réussit elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.  
- Parce que tu m'aime pas comme je voudrais.  
- Bien sûr que si... Me fait pas ça, Natsu...  
- Non, tu pense toujours à lui. tu crois que je n'avait pas remarqué ?  
- Je...et bien...

Nastu sorti, ne la laissant pas répondre. Il avait mal au cœur mais si elle trouvait le bonheur avec le frigo, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir mais que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas de mal sinon il le tuerait. Il n'avait pas oublié les paroles qu'il avait prononcé le jour où il lui avait laissé la constellasionniste, mais en même temps il savait qu'il avait cédé à son caprice et s'était effacé. Il se trouvait incroyablement sans-gêne pour le coup. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde, la mine défaite.

Grey se trouvait au Nord dans la montagne, plus précisément dans l'ancienne maison d'Oul. Il était venu s'isoler là pour ne plus penser à la blonde. Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Natsu autant que pour lui mais il avait espéré qu'elle le retienne lui disant que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi.

Finalement, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même il n'avait qu'à se battre pour elle mais voyant la tristesse qu'éprouvait le rose il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Parfois il avait des pensées égoïstes, espérant qu'elle souffre de son départ, et qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui. Il s'entraînait à chaque fois qu'il pensait ainsi ce qui était, malheureusement pour son corps, la cas très souvent. Il avait des courbatures mais continuait. Lucy, Lucy et encore Lucy voilà ce qui passait en boucle dans sa tête.

Un jour alors qu'il était parti s'entraîner, une boule de poile bleue lui fonça dessus. Il reconnut aisément Happy, mais que fichait-il là ? Il était en larme en plus de ça.

- Il faut que tu revienne, Grey !  
- Pas encore, désolé...  
- Mais Luchy a besoin de toi !  
- Lucy ? Que lui est elle arrivé ?  
- Elle est partie en mission avec Natsu mais, mais... Il sanglotait ne pouvant plus continuer.  
- Happy, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Paniqua le jeune Fullbuster.  
- Elle a été gravement blessée, et-et elle n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler pendant son sommeil.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'écouter la suite car le mot blessée l'avait fait réagir au quart de tour, il courrait déjà en direction de la guilde. C'est pas vrai, il fallait qu'il tourne le dos cinq minute pour qu'elle soit blessée... Pensait-il.

Malheureusement, la route ne pouvait pas se faire en une journée, il passa donc à la maison pour prendre ses affaires et parti à la gare. Happy le suivait de près.

Il ne dormit même pas dans le train trop anxieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu se passer, le temps que l'exeed vienne le prévenir il avait bien dû se passer deux jours au maximum. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Ce fut le lendemain dans l'après midi qu'il arriva à Magnolia, il ne prit pas le temps que le train s'arrête complètement pour en sortir, il couru à en perdre halène, il ne voulait pas la perdre il avait déjà perdu trop de personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Il s'arrêta net devant la guilde voyant le visage de son rival complètement anéanti, impossible, il ne pouvait pas être arriver trop tard. Le Salamander s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

- Elle t'attend dans l'infirmerie...

Il se reprit alors sa course folle, débarquant dans la salle en furie. Elle était là, bien vivante, mais en pleurs, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pour l'instant il s'en fichait la prenant alors dans ses bras auxquels elle s'accrocha avec force.

* * *

Oahyo minna! Et oui on ne change pas une fan de Greylu, même si j'adore le Nalu. Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire quand un chapitre on peux renverser toute une situation, si ça c'est pas la classe mes petit Greyluaddict. Bon je ferrais une fic Nalu quand j'aurais l'inspiration pour...

Bon allez si tu as aimé laisse un petit commentaire merci!


	18. Quand on aime

**Chapitre 18 Quand on aime**

Natsu n'avait pas complètement tord l'homme qui l'avait appelé dans ses rêve n'était autre que Grey, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit avec le rose ne l'avait pas empêché de pensé à un autre. Mais lui ne l'aimait pas , elle pleurait pensant au coeur brisé de son ami et au sien. Pourtant le mage de glace était la, la tenant dans ses bras.

Il se dégagea à contre coeur pour voir le visage de son amie emplie de tristesse.

- Hey Luce, tout vas bien. Pourquoi tu pleure?  
- Par-parce que je-j'ai fait du mal à Natsu. Sanglota t-elle

Elle pleura encore plus et finit par s'endormir bercé par des bras frais. Quand au seul homme de la pièce il ne comprenait plus vraiment la situation, il partit à la recherche du mage de feu. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas difficile à trouvé.

Il s'avança lui demandant de lui expliqué ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi Lucy pensait l'avoir blessé. Natsu ne répondit pas se préférant se jeté sur lui. Ils mirent à se battre en plein milieu de la forêt, se rendant coup pour coup. Le brun finit par repousser son rivale.

- Mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi? Vociféra t-il.  
- C'est toi qui pose problème, si seulement tu ne me l'avait pas pris avant. Cria Natsu.  
- Mais de quoi tu parle tête à flamme?  
- C'est toi qu'elle aime, et toi tu l'as fait souffrir en lui faisant croire que tu en aime une autre! Je sais que j'ai peut être été capricieux mais tu aurais du te battre pour elle au lieu de te barrer je ne sais pas ou.  
- Idiot! Je l'ai fait pour toi parce que tu es mon ami et à fin qu'elle n'est pas de choix difficile à faire.  
- Mais son choix était déjà fait, mais t'as rien compris, c'est toi le plus idiot dans l'histoire.

Il tourna alors le dos à l'exhibitionniste, celui ci finit par rentré chez lui tout comme le rose. Le lendemain soir Mirajane avait organisé une fête pour le rétablissement de la jeune fille. Malheureusement la concerné n'était pas d'humeur à la fête, elle n'avait ni vue Grey ni Natsu aujourd'hui. Pour l'un, elle se doutait en être la cause quant à l'autre elle pensait qu'il avait rejoint son amoureuse.

Bien sur durant la soiré les deux firent leurs apparitions. Le fils d'Igneel se dirigea vers elle s'excusant de ne pas être venue mais il avait des choses urgente à régler, elle ne le cru pas mais fait comme si. Elle lui demanda aussi pardon de ne pas avoir pu être honnête dès le départ il lui montra alors son sourire d'enfant pour lui montré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Au fond de lui il était tout de même triste, mais il ne pouvait la forcé à l'aimer. Le brun avait vue la scène de loin et son coeur se serra. Erza vint lui taper dans le dos lui disant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis hier.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, voilà ou voulait en venir la tête à flammes? Il devait prendre son courage à demain et lui dire la vérité à sa blonde. Mais pour ce là il attendue un moment et surtout quelque bière. La demoiselle avait fait pareil, hier il était venu la voir parce qu'il était inquiet comme n'importe quel ami mais aujourd'hui il restait loin d'elle.

Erza n'était plus elle m'aime et parlais de chose et d'autre à une Barmaid très attentive, qui allait tout de même de temps en temps réalimenter la mage aux esprits en alcool. Grey enfin décidé s'assit à côté de la blonde qui était complètement ivre.

- Lucy il faudrait que je te parle  
- Ça y est, Môsieur Fullbuster à décidé de-Hips- s'intré-s'intéresser à moi après m'avoir superrrbement ignoré toute la journée et c'être tiré hier me laissant toute -hips- seule, en plus d'avoir dispru-disparut sans nouvelle pendant plusieurs jouuuuur. Et bien, tu vois moi je n'ai rien à te -hic- te dire, va plutôt rejoindre ta pimbêche.

Le jeune homme était légèrement gêné, il n'avait pas vue la situation de se point de vue là et puis qui était cette pimbêche dont elle parlait. Bien sur après quelque question il compris qu'elle parlait de la fille dont il était amoureux. Elle décida de rentré chez elle mais voyant son état il préféra la raccompagner.

Arrivé à destination il la coucha sur le lit mais avant qu'il puisse la recouvrir d'une couette elle lui saisit la main et lui demanda de ne plus l'abandonner.

- Je te le promets Luce.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu parte parce que je t'aime.

Sur le coup il ne su quoi dire pensant que c'était l'alcool qui parlait mais voyant le sérieux dans ses yeux il ne pu que l'embrasser et lui répondre qu'il pensait la même chose. Il se glissa alors à côté d'elle sous ça demande et la serra dans ses bras heureux d'être la.

Le matin, la blonde se réveilla entraver de tout mouvement par des bras musclé. Elle tourna la tête pour y voir celle de l'être aimé, il était resté avec elle toute la nuit?

- Bonjour Luce.  
- Dé-désolé si je t'ai réveillé. Dit elle toute gêné.

Il ria doucement la trouvant vraiment trop mignonne, puis il se leva et s'étira. Lucy elle était légèrement mal à l'aise, elle se leva à son tour le fixant du regard, mais que faisait-il là? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec la fille dont il était amoureux?

- Tu sort enfin avec la fille que tu aime?  
- Oui.  
- Ha... Souffla t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Faut il que je te fasse un dessin Luce. Soupira t-il  
- De quoi tu parle?  
- Je pensait qu'avec ce qui c'était passé entre nous hier tu aurais compris qu'on sortait ensemble.  
- Ha.. De quoi? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait? Hurla t-elle

Elle était heureuse il venait de lui dire qu'il sortait ensemble mais qu'avait-il fait hier? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mince ça la fichait mal. Puis il se mit à rire d'une voix tonitruante lui affirmant que ce n'était pas à ce quoi elle pensait, qu'elle était une vrai perverse mais que si c'est à quoi elle pensait, il pouvait toujours y remédier.

Il la coucha alors sur le lit au dessous de lui, se mit à la regarder dans les yeux avant de lui dire trois petite mots qu'elle lui retourna avant qu'il s'échange un baiser fougueux.

Toujours à la guilde Natsu était prostré sur lui, quand une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Une fille au long cheveux blanc lui tendit alors une main afin qu'il se remette debout.

- Tu sais Lucy n'est pas la seule fille de la guilde à t'apprécier, et si tu ouvre un peu plus les yeux tu verra une jolie jeune fille très forte et courageuse qui t'aime aussi.

Sur ceux elle partie un sourire calculateur sur le visage car si personne l'avait remarqué elle si. Mirajane allait pouvoir s'amuser à mettre un autre couple en place. Elle se bénit d'avoir fait trop boire la jeune Titannia hier soir.

**The End !**

* * *

Salut à tous. Et voilà une nouvelle fiction qui s'achève. Et oui toute bonne chose on une fin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y en a une nouvelle en cours d'écriture plusieurs One-shot qui viendrons, et surement sur le couple Nalu pour faire plaisir à leur fan. Peut être que je rajouterais des chapitres bonus à cette fiction.

Merci à celles et ceux qui mon suivie et à la prochaine


End file.
